


2019 Kinktober

by BylenaProblems



Category: Homestuck, Original Work
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Against a Wall, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angel Corruption, Angel/Demon Relationship, Balcony Sex, Bath Sex, Blindfolds, Breeding, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Corruption, Creampie, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Glory Hole, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Mind Break, Mirror Sex, Monsterfucker, Monsterfucking, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Overstimulation, Phone Sex, Power Bottom, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Service Top, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Somnophilia, Spanking, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Titty Fucking, but not in 30 days, minor bdsm, priest/demon, soft and slow, troll/human, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BylenaProblems/pseuds/BylenaProblems
Summary: My 31 days of Kinktober.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> In the notes of each chapter I will be stating the prompt, the characters I'll be using, backstory (if they need one or if I want to [I always want to]), and what fandom/universe they come from. All of the characters will be original, but a couple of them are fan characters.

Hi! I'm Bylena Problems and this is my take on [pabstbeerpussy](https://pabstbeerpussy.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost)'s Kinktober Prompt List! I doubt I will be able to complete it by the end of the month, but I'm here to write porn, and such art takes its time! Enjoy, both the spookies, the art, and the porn that this lovely month brings!


	2. Day 1 - Phone Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Phone Sex  
Character(s) - Felix and James  
Background - Felix is a former sex worker (and god, but long story short, after he gave all of his magic powers to his dead sister/alternate self's adopted niece, he slowly forgot that, which is good because he had a lot of trama from those memories. This info isn't important, just me giving a tragic character a happy ending) with amnesia, and no desire to remember his past. James is the son of the CEO of a wealthy company, who fully plans on inheriting the company, but had a horrible love life before he met Felix. They have prophetic dreams about each other, like all good lovers do, hook up, fall in love, blah blah blah.  
Description - James goes on yet another work trip, and Felix is lonely and horny, so he calls his poor boyfriend, who just woke up.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Felix is Latino (Cuban), and James is African American. Why? Because I need me my sweet, sweet Latino rep, and all of the successful heirs to companies in media are white (and also straight), and I don't like that.

Felix collapsed into the king-sized bed, and groaned loudly, even though he knew no one but the butler could hear him. And poor Louis had already dealt with enough of his Master's <strike>sugar baby's</strike> boyfriend's shit. Felix was bored out of his mind.

He was bored out of his mind because his boyfriend, the love of his life, his main source of joy and comfort, was in Japan working out business deals instead of being with Felix in their home in LA. Who would have guessed that dating the heir to a large company would mean that your significant other would sometimes be doing important things in other parts of the world? Not Felix!

The worst part was that all of Felix's friends were busy, and Felix had plowed through all of the stuff he liked on Netflix. And Felix wasn't going to go swimming for the twelfth time that week. He had _nothing_ to do! 

Well...

There was _something_.

Felix grinned mischievously as he reached down to grab a large shoebox, and then called James through video chat. The first time, Felix's call was missed, but the second time, James answered, messy, shirtless, and looking like he had just woken up. He probably did, since, if Felix's observation skills were right, it was early in the morning. Fittingly enough, he was in some fancy Japanese hotel, as rich people do.

"Hi~" Felix whispered sweetly, and James smiled, eyes lidded sleepily.

"Hey," He waved, yawning. "Why must you do this to me? It's, like, 4 am over here," James moaned out, and Felix grinned and stuck out his tongue. "Don't talk to me with that tone of tongue, young man!" 

"My wise elder, please enlighten me with our one-year difference!" Felix exclaimed, smiling, and James chuckled.

"Very funny. Now, why are you calling me?" 

Felix smirked. "Remember that package I ordered last month?" 

"_That_ package?" probed James.

"That one~" Felix answered back, swaying his hips suggestively.

"God, Felix, it's too early for this shit!" James groaned loudly, but it was too late, Felix had taken off his shirt and shorts, leaving only his underwear. Sighing loudly, James ran his hand through his curly dark hair, but sat up and stared at Felix's lithe swimmer's body, interested. Opening the shoebox, Felix dug through its contents until he found a long, ocean-blue dildo. "Ah, yes, it even matches the colour scheme," James commented, but he grinned, fingers tracing the waistband of his boxers. Felix's similarly coloured eyes filled with mischief and amusement.

"Take off your boxers~" He ordered, and though James rolled his eyes, he quickly flung them across the room, exposing his cock, long and hard from morning wood. Felix licked his lips. "I wish I was there, but I guess I'll just have to do with this!" Felix pouted but pressed a little kiss onto the dildo. He licked a strip up the dildo and then began sucking on the tip, occasionally flicking his tongue onto it. James grabbed his erection and started pumping it eagerly, and Felix's smirk grew, along with the tent in his boxers. Using his spare hand, Felix yanked them off. Pushing the dildo down, he enveloped half of it, sucking it loud and obscene. James took in a large breath and tightened his grip, moving faster around his cock as he stared at Felix lustfully. 

Felix stared back, eyes lidded, and he widened his mouth to take in the rest of the dildo, Adam's apple bobbing as he gagged for a moment, before relaxing his mouth and resuming. One of his hands went to his dick, wrapping around it and matching James's pace. James groaned.

"Fuck! Felix, I love you~" Felix moaned in response. "Love you so much!" James cried out, and then came into his hand, Felix soon following. Popping the dildo out of his mouth with a lewd _pop_, Felix sighed with contentment.

"Love you too," He whispered and then blew a kiss. "Now go to sleep, you said it was early over there, right?" James smiled softly.

"You're the one who woke me up," James stated, but his tone was laced with affection. "I'll be back in two days. See you," James ended the call. 

Felix smiled softly. He was going to take a nap now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but sweet!  
Next is... Cheating!


	3. Day 2 - Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Cheating  
Character(s) - Zilla and Wye  
Background - Zilla is a Harken, a species of aliens who are both extremely smart, and extremely horny. Or at least most of them are. Zilla's husband is asexual, and the only time they ever had sex was to have a kid, who I will write about later. However, Zilla is just as horny as the rest of her kind, and while she loves her husband, she desperately wants regular sex. Wye is one of the many ways she gets that.  
Description - Wye is invited into the home of the prestigious Zilla Kyndle, and discovers that all the rumors about Harkens are very much true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this day was supposed to be Cuckolding, but I honestly don't get it, or how it would be sexy, and since I don't get it, I doubted I could pull it off. Cheating, on the other hand, would be much easier, and I had an idea for cheating already, so that's why I basically cheated(hehe) Day 2.

When Wye stepped into the apartment, the first thing she noticed was just how spacious it looked. She knew that both Zachnismi, one of the most important scientists in the Harken Empire, and Zilla, CEO of Kyndle Enterprises, lived here, and honestly, it looked like a place two of the most important people in all of the Ouliv Star System would live, futuristic and sleek. Everything was a shade of electric blue or white, giving the apartment almost a spaceship-like vibe. Everything looked very advanced, even with Harken standards, and as a Ghax, whose home planet was very far behind in technology, it looked like something Wye would see in the movies. A robot hovered up to her.

With an incredibly realistic voice, it stated, "Please address your name and purpose,"

"Wye Piccore, I'm here to see ZI. Kyndle," She took a step back, slightly put off by the machine.

"_Processing..._ Welcome, _Wye Piccore_. Would you like a tour?"

Before Wye could shake her head, it grabbed her by the scruff and dragged her room after room, zooming around as it explained the technology behind the kitchen. They hovered past a small yet dreamy room without talking about it, and when Wye peeked in, she saw a young harken fast asleep in a cradle.

The robot eventually stopped in front of another room, glowing a soft pink, and dumped Wye in front of it. It was gone moments after. Wye's ears twitched with nervousness, so she took a deep breath, and walked inside. All of the furniture glowed hot pink, most likely because of the lights, and it, like everything else, was sleek, but looked comfortable.

Waiting for her on one of those large padded chairs was the one and only Zilla Kyndle, and when Wye stated that the pictures did her no justice, she meant it. Zilla was tall for a harken, easily towering over Wye, and amazingly curvy, with breasts like melons. Her sharp green eyes cut right through Wye, radiating an aura of authority. She was wearing a tight, white turtleneck dress, which showed off her breasts and legs in a way that made Wye's legs weak.

"Hello, Wye. Nice to meet you. I assume you know who I am?" Her voice was smooth as silk, and boasted just as much authority as her eyes. Wye could barely force herself to nod. "Why, sweetheart, you look tired! Why don't you sit down?" Zilla offered Wye, patting her lap. Forcing shaky legs to move, Wye went and sat down. Zilla turned her around so that they were facing each other, and by extension, Wye's face was smushed into Zilla's tits.

"H-hello ZI. Kyndle..." Zilla smiled. No. She _smirked_.

"Oh, just call me Zilla! ZI's just so stuffy!" Wye's faced flushed even more, and she tried to look anywhere but Zilla's face, but ended up just staring at her tits. She immediately noticed and grinned, all sharp teeth. "Oh, you can touch them, if you'd like~" She reached down to her side and pressed a button, and then, like magic, Zilla's dress was gone. Her breasts were round and tempting, skin flushed a darker gray than the rest of her body, and her bulge, _oh god Zilla has a bulge_, was rubbing against Wye's crotch, right where her pussy was. Was it so surprising that Wye let out a whimper?

Wye grabbed one of Zilla's breasts, groping it, and began to suck on the areola of the other. Zilla let out a hum of approval in response. Zilla's tail wrapped around Wye's leg, the sheathed claws on its end also rubbing against her crotch, and she let out a muffled moan.

Zilla looked down at her and then tsked disapprovingly at Wye. "What are you doing, wearing clothing? Take it off," She ordered, and Wye nodded, letting go of her to step out of her clothing. Once she did, she went back into Zilla's arms. Her skin was just so soft and warm. Picking her up, Zilla bit her on her collar bone and then flipped her upside down. Unsurprisingly, Wye screeched in surprise, and then gasped quietly when Zilla ran her tongue down her cunt. Her bulge poked at Wye's mouth, and Wye got the point and opened it, letting the prehensile appendage burrow in her throat.

Zilla's tongue split the folds of Wye's pussy, digging deep inside her, and sucking on her clit with a strange vigour. Letting out a muffled moan, Wye tried to repay the favour by licking the member in her mouth, but it seemed much more interested in going as deep as possible, choking her in the process.

She wasn't sure if the dizziness was from Zilla's mouth on her pussy or the fact that she was upside down, but Wye loved it. She was just _so_ close, and Zilla must have been, because now her hips were moving up, thrusting into Wye's mouth, almost desperately. Suddenly having a burst of confidence, Wye slipped two fingers into Zilla's pussy, drumming them against the bundle of nerves Wye knew felt good, and she was right, about it feeling good _and _that Zilla was close, because she promptly came, pouring copious amounts of greenish liquid down her mouth. 

Zilla paused for a moment, and then pulled her bulge out of Wye's mouth and flipped her back upright. The Harken shoved her bulge into Wye's pussy and shallowly thrust in, instantly hitting Wye's g-spot. Zilla's breasts were pressed up against her face again, and her soft, smooth skin was rubbing up against Wye's, so it shouldn't be to anyone's surprise that she orgasmed almost immediately. Zilla pulled out quickly and lied down next to her, grabbing a cigarette to smoke it.

***

About twenty minutes later, Wye recollected her courage.

"I, uh, saw a baby, in another room. Is-" She started, but Zilla interrupted her, answering boredly,

"My child," and then with a smug tone, "Isn't he beautiful?" Wye nodded, and a stone of guilt rested in her stomach. "Now, I think it's about time you should go. If you meet anyone, tell them you were being interviewed for a secretarial position," She ordered, suddenly cold, and Wye nodded again, beginning to put her clothes back on.

***

Zachnismi Kyndle was a small man, Wye learned when she bumped into him looking for the exit. He was looking into the room of Zilla's, no, the Kynde's, son.

She began to recite the excuse Zilla gave her, but he interrupted. "Don't give a fucking lie, I already know why you're here," He stated bitterly. "Please just go," His blue-grey eyes were dull with sadness, and Wye stepped away. The last thing she saw before she left was Zachnismi stroking a finger across the baby's cheek, smiling slightly when the child grabbed hold of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably should have written more, but I'm already so far behind that I'm not going to. Maybe one day I'll come back and add more. And don't smoke or cheat on your significant other, kids!
> 
> Next is... Oral Sex and Sensory Deprivation! (yay i can keep going without doing the full sex for another drabble)


	4. Day 3 - Oral Sex and Sensory Deprivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Oral Sex and Sensory Deprivation  
Character(s) - Lune and Taura  
Background - Lune is the daughter of a dragon-winged time mage and the king of a (formerly) cursed nation. Taura is one of the princesses of the kingdom of mermaids (think Ariel but a blonde femme lesbian)  
Description - Taura and Lune try something.

Even as Lune tied her wrists around the back of the chair, Taura couldn't get rid of the small shred of nervousness. Lune was always careful with her, and they had a safe word if need be, but a combination of the facts that her tail was gone, replaced with legs to spend time with Lune on the surface, and that she couldn't see or hear put Taura slightly on edge. It was disorienting to not hear Lune's heavy pants, or not see her blush creeping through her dark skin. Still, she could feel the shorter's skin and breath hot against hers, and focused on that aspect.

Lune was kissing her with soft, delicate lips, smooth from years of speaking spells and incantations that Taura could never pronounce for her life, first the inside of one thigh, and then the other. She nuzzled the skin below Taura's navel, pressing another soft kiss there. Her hands crept around Taura's legs and back, fingers carefully tracing circles, and Lune pressed more kisses around her stomach and thighs. One of her thumbs rubbed at Taura's clit, and Taura felt herself sigh happily, relaxing, and spread her legs slightly wider. She could almost feel Lune's soft smile. Lune took the opening to lick a strip up the folds of Taura's pussy, and she whimpered at the sensation, no way of knowing how loud she was.

As Lune latched her mouth to her clit, Taura moaned out. She could feel Lune's slightly split tongue licking at it, and her sharp canines prodding into delicate skin. Placing her legs around Lune's head, Taura forced her to lick _more_, and in response, the dragon girl moved her fingers under her face to finger Taura's insides. Two easily went in, drumming at Taura's g-spot, as Lune sucked teasingly on her clit at the same time. 

Taura bucked up, feeling little shame to have come so close so fast, and begged out, _Please, Lune~!_, a remark that went deaf to her own pointed ears, but not to the girl under her. Lune smiled, canines scratching lightly at the area under her navel as she did so, but she sucked harder, added a third finger, and fingered Taura faster. Wrapping her legs around Lune tighter, Taura used Lune to push herself over the edge, crying out the dragon girl's name in a way that even Taura, deaf at the moment, knew was _loud_.

As she panted in her post-orgasm bliss, Lune removed her confinements, first the roped tying her wrists, then the blindfold, and finally the earmuffs, throwing them next to the chair, and Taura got her first proper look at Lune. The dark-skinned girl was smirking, hair messy and lips shiny with genetic material, and her dark purple eyes shone as she began to suck hickeys on Taura's inner thighs.

"Hey," Taura stated, and Lune waved at her with her clean hand. "How loud was I?" she asked nervously.

"Very!" Lune answered cheerfully, and quickly put her lips back to placing hickeys.

"You must be smug."

Changing the subject, Lune stated, "Your pussy is very pretty~" and Taura choked on herself.

Finally finding her voice, she exclaimed, "And you kiss your fathers with that mouth?!"

Lune grinned wider, showing off sharp teeth. "Yeah, and you too~" and got up to kiss Taura square on the lip. The blonde sighed.

"You're getting the blindfold next if you keep acting this way!" Lune grinned _even_ wider, if that was even possible.

"Go ahead~" She whispered, winking at Taura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are still pretty short so far, so I'm going to make the next one a lot longer.
> 
> Next is... A/B/O Dynamics and Begging!


	5. Day 4 - A/B/O Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - A/B/O Dynamics  
Character(s) - Henry and Griffin  
Background - Henry and Griffin are coworkers(at least in this AU) in some computer-related job and fairly good friends. Henry, an alpha, is pinning for Griffin, an omega.  
Description - Griffin goes into heat, and inlists Henry to deliver the papers he needs to his house. Henry's in love with Griffin, but this should be easy, right?

_How long had he been here?_ That was the question Henry asked himself, staring at Griffin's apartment door, with Griffin's papers under his arm. Henry knew that the scent of panicked alpha was starting to drift around the area, and he'd have to go inside soon if he didn't want to get in trouble. His left hand was shaking, the keys Griffin had given him in it. It was just a quick visit, drop off the papers and skedaddle, so why was he so nervous?

He was being stupid, and Henry knew that. If he didn't drop off the papers like he said he would, Griffin would kill him. Or worse, cut him off. A world where Griffin refused to talk to him was Henry's worst nightmare, and so, he _finally _unlocked the door and opened it.

The scent of heat and distressed omega hit Henry's face instantly, almost like a slap in the face. Griffin's unmistakable scent was in the mix too, the smell of chocolate and coffee that Henry adored. It was _so_ strong that Henry stopped breathing for a moment. 

Finally forcing his voice back, he chocked out a "Griffin? You there?" After more silence, he called his coworker's name again. "Ok... I'm gonna go put these on your table, ok?" No answer. Henry started to worry. Maybe he should check on Griffin, just in case.

He wandered around the apartment, breathing in Griffin's sweet scent until he found a very new trail, and followed it. As he got closer to what Henry assumed was the omega's room, he could hear faint moans and whimpers, and while Henry's logical side tried to convince him to leave, now that he knew Griffin was safe, the part of him that made him an Alpha urged him to go inside to comfort his Omega, and to maybe fuck him a few times and claim Griffin as his. Henry could feel the faintest croon start to rumble out of him. Eventually, the parts of his brain made a compromise. Henry would open the door just an inch, check on him, and then go home and probably jack off to the memory of Griffin's scent in heat. 

He placed his hand on the door handle, turned it slowly, and opened the door just enough, and was treated with _a sight_. Griffin, who was in the center of quite the appealing nest (at least to Henry), was such a beautiful sight, one arm hooking a leg up while the other arm held a toy, some sort of dildo, as he fucked himself on it. His slender, pretty cock was hard and flushed at the tip, leaking precome onto his stomach, and his hole was wet and slightly swollen, from both the slick, a sweet, spicy smell that was part of the feast that was Griffin's scent, and from fucking himself on the toy. His raven black hair, usually so clean and well cared for, was messy and ruffled. Griffin was making such sweet faces, so lewd and needy.

Henry nearly gasped out loud and quickly closed the door, but it was too late, the image was burned into his mind, and the animalistic part of him yelled at Henry to barge in and relieve the omega of the torture that was heat. He mentally slapped it.

Inside the room, Griffin went very quiet, and then called out, "Henry?" The alpha gulped and didn't answer. "Henry! I know you're there, you perverted, torturous Alpha, I can smell you!" Griffin shouted out in a frustrated tone, and Henry sighed softly.

"Hi..." He muttered out guiltily, and Griffin huffed.

"Did you put the papers someplace I'll see it?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, come in and _FUCK _me, you dumb Alpha!" Griffin screamed at him angrily, and Henry audibly gasped.

"What?"

"You heard me! You're fucking torturing me, Henry!" Griffin yelled again, twice as enraged, and Henry took a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. Clearly, it was Griffin's heat talking, the omega's need for a dick. Griffin didn't want him, he _couldn't_ want him, he was so sweet and smart and perfect, and Henry was just _not_.

"Griffin, you're in heat, I understand it hurts a lot, but you're not in a good state of mind, and I really value our relationship. If we dubiously consent to something, you're going to hate me for it later," he explained calmly, but Griffin only let out a whimper, riling up the animal in him, and Henry had to take a moment to drive it down again. "Look, after your first wave ends, we can talk this over. Until then, I'm going to make a nice lunch. Ok?" He didn't wait for Griffin's answer. "Ok, great, BYE!" Henry shouted out and ran away, trying to block out Griffin's broken cry as the omega begged him to stay.

***

Griffin hated a good many things. He hated how his boss piled up so much work on his shoulders, he hated how the moment he told people he was an omega they'd treat him like delicate glass, or a piece of meat to fuck, and he hated a good many other things. Currently, he hated the dumb piece of shit that was the Alpha he loved. Henry was just so _dense_! Griffin had literally asked Henry to fuck him through heat, and what did the asshole do? Spew some shit about dubious consent and then run away, the coward, and leave Griffin to fend himself against his heat. 

And Griffin _still _had the hots for him! He was literally the "You're stupid. I like that in a man," meme, and that was a thought that Griffin would never expect to have during heat, especially when he usually could barely think at all. 

Henry had ran away from Griffin while the omega was reeking of desperation and heat, something he was sure ninety-nine percent of alphas would never do, while Henry himself smelled like worry and self-loathing. Griffin was _so_ sure the alpha liked him back, from all the times Henry flushed when Griffin had come closer to him than the three or so feet non-pack individuals were typically allowed, and the subtle but constant scent of affection anytime Griffin was around him. He was certain that Henry had ran away because of the alpha's low self-esteem. Henry probably believed that he wasn't worthy for any of Griffin's affections, sexual or otherwise.

But Henry might have been the nicest alpha alive. He would bend over backwards to help anyone with anything, even when he disliked the person, and he never hurt or insulted anyone, even by accident. He was nothing like Griffin. And that made Griffin want him all the more.

The burning feeling in his lower body brought an end to that train of thought, and he grabbed the toy in his nest. While he hated how motherly Annabethe was to him, the beta really knew her stuff when it came to toys. It was his favourite, with a self-inflatable knot and a nice shape to boot.

As Griffin began to fuck himself, the anger melted away, leaving only sadness, and he began to sob into the pillows of his nest, wishing that the alpha he loved would just stop being dumb and just get that he resiprocated. Or at least he would wish that if he was being rational.

The things he was currently thinking were pretty fucking irrational.

_Henry doesn't love me. My mate doesn't want me._

He kept repeating that depressing mantra and sobbing into his pillow, chest tight from the sting of rejection and from being alone without his mate in the midst of heat.

Except Henry wasn't his mate, and he was just being stupid.

Griffin forced his mind away and to wander off to other things. Other things being, predictably, Henry. Griffin thought of his cock, how it would feel for it to be pushed deep inside him and fill him, how it would slowly grow and fill all the spaces within him before filling Griffin with cum and plugging him with a knot so it couldn't go anywhere, and instead, impregnate him with Henry's pups. The thought was so nice Griffin could barely stand it, humping into the sheets of his bed and sobbing all the while.

And the worse part was, Henry was just a couple rooms away! Griffin would have gotten up at the moment he realized that and jumped into Henry's lap, but the first wave kept him confined to his nest, the nest Henry _should_ have been in with Griffin. That frustrated Griffin greatly.

Still, Henry was the best alpha he had ever met. He never treated Griffin as lesser just because of his dynamic, and he was the only person Griffin ever wanted to be vulnerable around because he knew Henry’d always be there for him. He tried his best to never hurt anyone, though, ironically he had managed to hurt Griffin a lot by abandoning him during the first wave of heat. Griffin thought he had made it very clear that he wanted this specific Alpha in his nest and pounding into him.

Henry was such an idiot, but he was _Griffin's _idiot. Or at least he would be.

Once the omega got Henry to fuck him.

***

Griffin came out an hour later. As far as Henry could see, he was probably in between waves. 

"Hey." His voice was tired and slightly raspy, and he sat on the other side of the table, blinking wearily at the sandwich Henry had made.

"I, uh, made you something. It's not much, but-" He started, but Griffin pressed a finger to his mouth.

"Thanks, Alpha," He muttered in a bitter tone. Still clearly mad. 

"So..." 

"I'm good, for now, _so_ let's talk." Henry swallowed nervously under the glare Griffin was giving him. The omega suddenly slammed his hands on the table. "I LITERALLY BEGGED YOU TO FUCK ME!" He yelled at Henry, who held his hands up in an attempt to defend himself from the raging omega. "YOU DECIDE TO CREEP IN ON ME IN THE MIDDLE OF HEAT, BUT WHEN I ASK YOU TO COME IN AND HELP ME, YOU MAKE UP SOME SHIT TO SAVE FACE AND NOT FACE YOUR ATTRACTION TO ME?! WHAT THE FUCK!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT MESSED ME UP!? IT FUCKING HURT WHEN YOU LEFT, IT BROKE MY HEART, HENRY! " By the end of his yelling, Griffin was full-on sobbing, face red. He shivered, face wet, and looked at Henry with a mixture of rage and dejectedness.

Henry let him calm down for a minute before softly crooning at Griffin and opening his arms, letting the omega in to sob on his chest for a while. Henry gently rubbed circles around Griffin's shoulder blades as he cried.

"Yer so stupid, y'know?" Griffin finally sniffled out, and Henry nodded, rubbing his back.

"Sorry for creeping at you, I shouldn't have done that." Griffin huffed quietly.

"You could make up for that by fucking me." Henry sputtered out, pulling his hands away from Griffin's back, and Griffin softened and frowned sadly. "Henry. Do you… Is it actually that you don’t want me? Cause, if you don't, just tell me. I thought... I thought you actually did, but I can fuck off if you don't," He took a deep breath, scent now flushed with attraction. "I really like you. You're so nice and kind, and gosh Henry, you always make me feel so safe, and you've been giving me all these signals, so I thought you wanted me, but I guess I was the idiot all along..."

Henry crooned softly and reinstated his arms around Griffin. "No, I do want you, but Griff, you're in heat, you're not lucid, you can't consent! You just want a dick, not mine!" He cried out and Griffin let out a little laugh.

"All I heard was 'I do want you', and I dunno, _Alpha_," he purred flirtatiously with a roll of his hips, 'I'm feeling pretty fucking_ lucid_~" he stated, and then threw himself into Henry's lap, straddling him, and Henry could feel how warm and soft the omega was even through their clothes. He tried to pull away again, but Griffin stopped him. 

Henry itched to touch and feel Griffin's soft skin, but he forced himself not to move, arms laid limp against his sides. But as much as he could control his limbs, he could not control his dick, and when he began to smell slick, it began to harden, and from Griffin's position in Henry's crotch, the omega could _definitely _feel it.

Using one hand, Griffin pulled out Henry's cock and began to delicately drift his fingers over it and grind against it, teasing, "Oh, gosh, Henry~, you're so big, please put it in, I need you~!" he begged, tears pricking in the corners of his eyes. 

"Griff~!" Henry groaned. "I-"

"No!" The omega yelled out. "When will you get it into your dumb Alpha head that I _love _you and want you to take care of me!?" They both suddenly became very quiet. "Please?" Griffin added meekly, like a submitting Omega, but Henry stayed quiet.

Suddenly, Henry kissed him square on the lips, and dug his hands under the omega's shirt to pinch his nipples. In response, Griffin instantly keened out, crying out like the omega in heat he was, and spread his legs. Henry moaned back in response. Griffin tasted so good, better than he could have ever dreamt. He had never felt so high. Eventually, they had to separate, but Griffin didn't let them go far.

"Please don't be mad at me," Henry whispered against the omega's lips.

"I won't," Griffin whispered back, and after all the drama, that was enough. Henry scooped up Griffin bridal style and carried him into his nest, no, _their mating den_.

Throwing them both into it, Henry wasted no time taking off his clothes, but when he moved to take off Griffin's, he paused. "C'mon~" the omega whispered, and Henry grabbed Griffin's shorts and _slowly_ pulled them off, and then yanked his shirt, seeming to have regained some confidence. Unexpectantly, he had no underwear, but just as expected, Griffin's lower half was just as gorgeous as his pretty face, dick flushed and erect. The smell of slick sharpened there and Henry traced his finger around Griffin's rim while the omega moaned. "Don't tease..." He whimpered out, all the while baring his neck to show the glands Henry had always dreamed of sinking his teeth on, and Henry, just as impatient to be inside the omega of his dreams, easily pushed three fingers in.

Griffin pouted impatiently. "I'm loose from the first wave, we can start already!" 

"Oh, I'm so-" Henry began to apologize, but Griffin quieted him right up by grinding his hips up to the alpha's

"Just fuck me now and court me later, it's really fine!" He reassured the alpha, and he moved closer to suck hickies around Griffin's neck. "Please don't give me a mating bite, I'm not ready for that," Henry nodded.

"Your pack would kill me if I even thought about doing that," He stated, and Griffin laughed.

"They wouldn't kill you! They would _slaughter_ you!" Henry's eyes widened.

"They'd wipe me off of the face of the earth if I manage to stuff some pups into you, which, if I remember my 7th-grade health class, is 99 percent happening if I don't have a condom on, and though you having my kids sounds really nice, I rather stay alive, so, do you have condoms 'round these parts?" Griffin snickered, then nodded and got up to grab one.

Sitting up, Henry pulled Griffin onto his lap, kissing him again, and Griffin kissed back, opening his mouth to let him taste Henry better. His hand wandered down to the alpha's dick, and after ripping the packet open, he slipped it on. Henry pulled him closer, and prodded the tip against the omega's slicked hole.

Griffin whimpered out and begged at Henry. "Please~! Just put it in!" He cried out, and Henry kissed his forehead.

Crooning softly, he grabbed Griffin's hips and pushed up into him gently, instantly making him melt into Henry's arms and moan while the alpha sighed contently as he eventually bottomed out. "Oh... Griff, fuck, you feel _so _good," he groaned out and softly bit at Griffin's collar bone. The omega felt so warm and tight, even better than anything Henry had ever dreamed of, and the fact that it _wasn't_ a wet dream, as evidenced from the very real feeling of Griffin sucking at his shoulders, and of his meticulously painted fingernails digging into his upper back, that was the best part. There was no knot yet, but there would be very soon.

Henry comforted Griffin with his hands and tongue, trailing his fingertips throughout Griffin's burning hot skin and lapping at his nipples while the omega let out broken cries and moans from the sensations as Henry fucked him gently. He raised his hips to force more friction, and very soon, he was meeting Henry's thrusts in the middle, wrapping his legs tight around the alpha when he hit Griffin's prostate, and Henry made it a point to keep hitting it. 

However, as his knot grew, he couldn't thrust as deep, and Griffin seemed to sense it and whimpered as it hit his rim, made to let it inside of him.

"Oh, gosh, Henry~! Please, I'm begging you, knot me! I wanna be yours, please, _do it_!" He keened out, spreading his legs wider, and despite his attempts at self-control, Henry snapped. Pushing Griffin onto his back, he pinned down the omega's legs to gain better leverage, silently thanking whatever made Griffin so flexible in the meanwhile, and thrusted again, forcing in the knot, stretching and filling up Griffin to the brim. 

He cried out the alpha's name, cum splattering all over his stomach and nails digging _hard_ down Henry's back, a sweet, brain melted, mess, but Henry didn't stop. If he wanted to claim Griffin as his once and for all, he needee to cum inside him, and so he tried to thrust more, but when the knot prevented him from doing that, he settled for grinding into Griffin's oversensitive prostate.

The omega felt so tight it was almost torturing to Henry, and as he grinded into the pressure and heat, he finally cummed, panting hard and resting his head on Griffin's chest.

Scooping up the omega, Henry rolled them both over to their sides, where they laid there in a breath-less state for an uncertain amount of time. Eventually, Griffin wrapped one of his legs around Henry's in a drained manner. and moved closer, snuggling against the alpha's body as he trailed a finger against his jawbone. Eventually, he rested his hand on his nape, touching Henry's red hair while yawning.

"You feel nice," he mumbled out exhaustedly, eyes limp and half closed. 

Henry began to kiss Griffin on parts of his face. "You do too."

"Imma have a nap..." He stated, in a very informal yet fatigued way.

"Go ahead. You deserve it," Henry told him caringly, and the omega, _his omega_(!), nodded and closed his eyes.

"We are goin ta' talk bout yer' self esteem issues as soon as I wake up, buddy," he said matter of fact-ly before cuddling up closer. Soon, he was asleep, and Henry kissed on the forehead again. He looked down lovingly at Griffin's sleeping body, and pulled him closer. He smelled so sweet, and his skin felt soft against Henry's. Calm and tranquillity, something that he had never seen before on Griffin, suited the omega well.

Henry hoped he could inspire those feelings on him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YES!!! I FINISHED THIS BITCH!!! I WAS GOING TO TELL YOU ABOUT HOW THESE CHARACTERS ARE PART OF A CAST OF DEAD PEOPLE WHO DIED IN TRAGIC WAYS, BUT I'M TOO HYPED ABOUT FINISHING!!! FUCK!!! YES!!!
> 
> Next is... Glory Hole


	6. Day 5 - Glory Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Glory Hole  
Character(s) - Flow  
Background - Flow is the horny god in YOUR area that is willing to fuck literally EVERYTHING.  
Description - Flow sucks dick (AND MORE)

Flow pulled up his hazel coloured hair up into a ponytail before focusing his attention on the dick that was extruding from one of the holes in the walls of the tiny room. It was poking at his cheek, smearing precum on him. He smiled at the dick with a flirtatious expression, even though he knew the guy who owned it couldn't see him

After pressing a dainty kiss on it, Flow split his lips just enough to take in the tip, dragging his tongue silkily across the slit and sucking on it. One of his hands wrapped around the cock, holding it up, while the other traced around Flow's pelvic area teasingly.

Widening his mouth more, Flow pushed down on the dick and engulfed the whole thing in his mouth in one fell swoop. Foreplay is boring and for chumps. The dude behind the dick was visibly surprised with his actions and bucked up into Flow's mouth, hitting the back of his throat, which was completely fine with Flow.

Flow continued to suck the guy off, completely forgetting that there was another hole in the opposite wall, and nearly jumped up in surprise when another dick nudged at him. After remembering the other hole, he took his hands off the first guy, spread himself open, and pushed the second dick in, moaning on the cock in his mouth at the stretch. His legs shook as he sucked on the first guy while the second began to thrust in and out of him. 

Very soon, the first guy cummed, so he left after Flow swallowed his load, but the second didn't seem to be anywhere near close. Flow was close, and he tried to angle himself to finish him off. He succeeded when one of the guy's thrusts hit his prostate and he came all over the wall.

Flow panted, then gasped as the guy thrusted into him even harder, slamming right into his prostate. A different guy stuck his cock through the first hole, and Flow meekly put his mouth on it.

_Fuck_ yeah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay is cool, kids!  
Next is... Religious and Thigh Riding!


	7. Day 6 - Religious and Thigh Riding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Religious  
Characters - Make Some Up On the Spot  
Background - None needed  
Description - A priest and a demon fucc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kink was SUPPOSED to be Hierophillia, but I'm an atheist, so I don't get the appeal of fucking on the pews or getting fucked with a cross. BUT I do get the appeal of doing something you've sworn not to do, and man, who DOESN'T like a horny demon? That was a rhetorical question don't answer it.

Adam closed the door with a sigh. Hanging up his coat, he reached to undo his tie but found clawed hands doing it for him, and sharp teeth scratched his neck. 

"You again? I thought I drove you out last time!" He shouted out with surprise, and Trojin chuckled.

"You know, as long as you want me, I will stay right where I am!" He chirped out happily and kissed Adam's cheek.

"The only thing I want you as is GONE!" He yelled, but the demon only wrapped his legs around Adam's waist and sucked a hickey on his back. He sighed and tried to shake off Trojin, but he held tight. "Get off," He ordered.

"No~" Adam couldn't see Trojin, but he knew the demon was smirking, and he hated it.

Grabbing the demon by his unnatural cyan hair, he yanked Trojin off and threw him on the floor. Before he could get up again, Adam pinned him down with his foot on his chest. Ice blue eyes stared up at him lustfully as the demon made no attempt to get up, and the priest already knew that with the way the night had been going, Trojin was going to end up in his bed.

"Sorry, Daddy, I've been so naughty~! I guess you've gotta show me the way to salvation, Mr. Son of God~" Trojin moaned out mockingly, while in a dramatic position.

"Don't talk that way about _Him_ or me," Adam demanded, and Trojin grinned at him. 

He started to get up, but Adam put more weight on his foot, and the demon gasped out in pain. "Fuck, you're on my ribcage!" He wheezed out, grasping on the priest's leg, claws tearing the fabric to shreds. Adam would have to punish him some more later. "Please, Daddy! You're hurting me!" 

"For someone who talks so much, it's surprising how much of that is shit." Trojin whimpered, and Adam grinned.

"You're so sadistic! Daddy, please, let me have your cock!" He cried out in delight. 

"If I let off, you'll do everything I say," Adam mused.

Nodding vigorously, the demon looked at him with begging eyes. "Yes! I'll do everything you want, Daddy!"

Adam scoffed, but removed his foot, and Trojin instantly shot up and wrapped himself around the priest's leg. "I think you know what to do~" he sneered, and Trojin meekly began to unbuckle Adam's pants. Pulling out his half-hard cock, Trojin wrapped his mouth around it and _sucked_, staring up at Adam with his big blue eyes as he did so. His pointed elf-like ears quivered slightly as he grinded against Adam's leg. Adam grabbed his pure white hair and yanked it, forcing Trojin to take more. The demon moaned and sucked harder, bobbing his head as he did so. Rubbing Trojin's short blue horns, Adam began to mercilessly thrust into his mouth. Trojin gripped at the priest's pants and whined.

Adam pulled the demon off his cock and sneered at Trojin in an annoyed tone. "What?" Trojin looked away from his cold gaze before pushing himself into his back and spreading his legs, arms hooked around his thighs to give Adam a perfect view of the wet outline of his pussy out of his tight pants. 

"Please, Daddy, fuck me!" He whimpered, and Adam huffed.

"Fine." He yanked Trojin up to his feet by his hair. "Go to my room and strip. I will be there shortly," Adam ordered, and the demon nodded submissively and walked away.

Adam sighed, and then hastened to finish his work.

***

When Adam walked into his room, Trojin shot up, almost like an innocent puppy to his master. He sat down on the bed and motioned to the demon, who climbed onto his thigh almost desperately and deliberately rubbed his soaking cunt on Adam's nice pants.

"Trojin!" Adam shouted angrily, grabbing Trojin's neck, almost choking him, and Trojin moaned.

"D-ah~addy~!" He cried out and grinded more. Adam sighed and pushed the demon off, then yanked off his pants. Trojin scrambled back to his former position and began to hump the priest's thigh, letting out little whimpers and moans as he did so, leaving clear fluids.

Adam suddenly smacked Trojin's ass hard, leaving an angry red mark on his pale skin, and the demon cried out. "You're such a bad boy~" The priest jeered at him, and bit down on his shoulder. 

Trojin sobbed out, moving his hips faster as Adam maltreated him, wrapping his hand around Trojin's neck tight, spanking him, and leaving bruises all over his body.

"Daddy~! _Yes_! Hurt me, make me your bitch, please~!" He cried out, and came all over Adam's leg. 

Adam paused his abuse, staring at the mess the demon had left on his leg.

"I hate you," He stated with disdain, but Trojin smiled softly and cuddled up to him, kissing his cheek. "You know you're not done yet?" Adam sneered, and the demon nodded.

"Gimme a minute."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno how priesthood works, since I've never been in a church in my life, but I have a feeling using bdsm techniques while fucking a demon might not be allowed.
> 
> Next is... Mirror Sex!


	8. Day 7 - Mirror Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Mirror Sex  
Character(s) - Calali Gladio and Zefyr Hurican  
Fandom - Homestuck  
Backstory - Calali is a Lime-Blood, the descendant of the main character of my other work (you should check it out), and a trans boy. Zefyr is a Cerulean-Blood, or, reformed Male VriskaTM.  
Description - Zefyr really needs to show his matesprit how hansome and manly he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YEAH! TROLL OCs! FINALLY! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW AWKWARD IS HAS BEEN TO ME TO USE WORDS LIKE CUNT AND DICK INSTEAD OF NOOK AND BULGE! Also, they're on Earth C, and due to shenanagins, Line-Bloods were revived.

The first thing Zefyr noticed when he got to their hive was the quiet sobbing. He ran in, slamming the door behind him, and ran into their shared respiteblock, where Calali was curled up in a ball on the corner of their bed.

"Hey," he called out, and Calali looked up at him. His face was green with tears, and his frizzy hair was in disarray. "What's wrong, most handsome rose of mine?" He cooed, holding his arms apart, and Calali got up and curled up on his chest, sniffling.

"!t's nothing," He muttered, hiding his face in Zefyr's sweater, right on the sign of Scorus in his blood colour.

The cerulean sighed, shaking his head. "It's _never _nothing, especia//y when you're so upset /ike this," He stated, and pressed an almost pale kiss to Calali's neck. it was impossible not to get at least a little pale with his matesprit, especially when he just was so _pa/e-ab/e_. And pai/-ab/e ;;;;D

"!'m just being stup!d." Zefyr sighed and shook his head, smiling slightly.

"Is this one of those moods where you think you sti// /ook feminine despite a// of the work you've put into being ma/e?" He mused, and the lime-blood in his arms nodded slightly. "You're not being stupid, but you are wrong." Scooping up Calali, he made him face the large mirror he had installed with that specific purpose in mind. "/ook at that. What do you see?" He asked his matesprit, and pressed a small kiss to his cheek.

"!... see me...?" Calali stated in a confused manor, but Zefyr only scoffed.

"That's a//? We//, _I_ see the most handsome, brave, man/y man to ever grace this universe, and since that's what _I_ see, I am right!" He exclaimed, using the same tone and words as his younger self did, before he had met Calali. 

The exaggerated words brought a slight smile to the lime's face, and he giggled, "More manly that Jake Engl!sh?" Zefyr nearly choked.

"Yes! And at /east we aren't dancing around each other /ike a godsdamn pair of prissy ba//erinas, /ike Mr. Eng/ish and Mr. Strider are!" He made a jab at the gods, who were both too emotionally constipated to realize that the other loved him. "And, as I was saying, the man/iest man in a// of paradox space is right in my arms. I shou/d probab/y thank the God of Heart for giving me such a handsome man to /ove, OH WAIT HE'S TOO DUMB TO SEE THAT THE OTHER GOD /IKES HIM TOO!" He bellowed out, and Calali giggled uncontrollably.

"Thank the God of Blood?" He suggested, and Zefyr sneered. 

"He's been roommates with the God of Time for more than four and a ha/f sweeps, where's the wedding?" The cerulean blood demanded, and then took a deep breath. "You've gotten me distracted, now, where was I?" He mused. "Ah, yes, te//ing you what a man/y man you are!"

Calali smiled softly. "!'m really not."

Zefyr ignored him, and began to take off their shirts. His fingers traced over the lime blood's flat chest and rubbed at his grub scars while he moaned. "/ook how handsome this boy is." He kissed Calali's gills. "On your knees," Zefyr stated, and then wrapped his arms around Calali's hips, and pinched one of his nipples. Pulling down the lime's shorts, Zefyr coaxed his bulge out and let it wrap around his arm. 

Calali panted, eyes half-lidded, and groaned out, "! get !t..." Zefyr only grinned and kissed him, all sharp teeth and tongue, bruising his lips into a grey-green.

Zefyr pushed the low-blood into the mirror and began to grind against him. "You're so handsome, what did I do to deserve you?" He groaned out. "Fuck, you're so pai/able, can I fuck you?" Calali nodded quickly. He stared at him with round, begging eyes. 

Zefyr yanked his pants off, and he shoved his cool bulge into Calali's nook. The lime-blood keened and arched his back against his matesprit. Lifting Calali, Zefyr raised him off the floor to thrust deeper into him, and the low-blood splayed his body against the wall.

"Ah, Ca/a/i, you handsome, amazing thing, you're so good, you know? You're, /ike, the most amazing thing this world has to offer, and..." He kept rambling on while thrusting hard into Calali's nook. Letting out a soft, contented sigh, Calali relaxed in his arms as the sound of Zefyr's voice filled the room.

"Hey," He called out, and Zefyr closed his mouth. "Thanks, !-uh, really appreciate !t. ! love you." He smiled at Zefyr, and the other smiled back. 

Zefyr rubbed at Calali's grubscars some more, and then he managed to hit the low-blood's seedflap. Calali let out a small cry and came, tightening around Zefyr's bulge, which caused him to follow his matesprit, filling him with cool blue slurry.

"You fee/ing better?" Zefyr asked, panting slightly as he did so. Calali nodded.

"We made a mess," he simply stated.

"Yeah, we did." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really disatisfied with this one. I have a feeling that my next one's gonna make me feel the same way. Also, I'm not trans, so I'm sorry if I portrayed dysphoria wrong. 
> 
> Next is... Face Sitting


	9. Day 8 - Face Sitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Face Sitting  
Character(s) - Verita Amater and Tanssi Psamath  
Backstory - Verita and Tanssi? Did you mean _GamTav but with a Competent Femme, and an Incompetent Butch?_ Verita is a bronze blood and Tanssi is a purple blood.  
Description - Verita is dumb, high, and down with the clown. Tanssi just wants her matesprit to shut up.

"Hey, TanSsi? WouLdn'T it Be wAck If wE weRe hUmaNs?" Verita suddenly asked, and then smiled dopily at the tall troll woman, despite getting no answer. "YouR tiTs aRe fUckIng GreAt, bAbe~" she stated then grinned in a way that clearly showed she was trying to flirt. _Trying_ was the key word. Tanssi sighed and towered over her high-out-of-her-mind matesprit on the floor.

"Really?" She simply asked, and Verita smirked. "What d0 y0u want?"

"YouR noOk oN my BulGe ;)" Tanssi wasn't quite sure how Verita had made the wink face with her mouth, but she was sure that that in the state that Verita was in, there was no way there would be any bulge in nook actions that day. 

_But_...

"N0. Y0u're high 0ut 0f y0ur mind, V."

Verita frowned. "LemMe eAt yOur NooK, baBy~" She now visibly winked as she wiggled her eyes brows. Tanssi sighed.

"N0."

"But BabY! yoUr nOok Is aN oaSis, And I am But A thIrsTy tRavEleR, drAinEd fRom DayS in The DesErt! WouLd yOu rEalLy lEavE me To dIe, dEhyDraTed And DyiNg?" She exclaimed dramatically, a single tear in her eye.

"Yes." Verita gasped and began to ramble more metaphors about Tanssi's nook, which eventually turned into the bronze blood explaining to her about the different animals of the desert while grabbing at Tanssi's skirt. "My Messiahs, y0u're thirsty."

"YeaH, i tOld You ThaT alReaDy."

Tanssi sighed. "L00k, if I sit 0n your face, will y0u let me w0rk for the rest of the day?" Verita grinned enthusiastically, and Tanssi sighed. "Fine." The bronze blood made a noise that sounded like a dying squeakbeast but was supposed to convey happiness.

Tanssi grabbed Verita and threw her onto the human bed they shared before climbing over to her head. Verita grinned and pulled down her matesprit's pants and underwear, exposing her nook, flushed just the faintest shade of purple.

"GodS, i tHanK yoU foR thIs bOunTifUl fEasT," Verita snickered out, and then ran her tongue up the sheath of Tanssi's nook, lapping at the smooth, hairless skin. Pushing her weight forward, Tanssi pinned Verita down with her thighs and lowered herself down onto her matesprit's face. 

Using one thumb to spread open the nook's lips, Verita traced her tongue around Tanssi's soft, surprisingly slick folds before sticking her tongue as deep as she could possibly go. Her other hand thumbed at Tanssi's clit, rubbing it with soft circles.

From up above Verita, Tanssi bit her lip and twitched. Even drugged up on some human leaf drug, her matesprit wasn't half bad with her mouth. She relaxed her muscles and pressed an arm to the bed to keep herself steady. Her bulge was already out; it was wrapped around one of Verita's horns and rubbing purple slurry in the low-blood's short, shaggy hair.

No longer needed to keep Tanssi spread open, Verita's free hand joined her tongue in drumming against her matesprit's insides and hitting a particular set of nerves over and over again.

"Y0u kn0w that if you d0 that, this isn't g0nna last l0ng, and then y0u have t0 leave me al0ne, right?" Tanssi stated, and Verita hummed thoughtfully, her lips now on the high blood's clit. Tanssi let out a choked gasp and grabbed Verita by the hair and forced her back up. As soon as she did that, Verita went all out on her nook, sucking and licking furiously as her blunt claws dug into Tanssi's thighs. The high blood arched her back and moaned out, pouring slurry onto Verita's horns and hair.

Verita giggled. "I'm a FucKinG seX goD, baBy~ wAnnA haVe sOme MorE fuN?"

"N0."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out I was wrong in the last chapter! :) I'll probably redo that last one after I complete everything.  
Also, Tanssi's quirk is also replacing B's with 6, which wasn't shown since she never said the letter B.  
Next is... Electrostimulation, Fisting, and Nipple Play


	10. Day 9 - Electrostimulation, Fisting, Extreme Size Kink, and Nipple Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinks - Electrostimulation, Fisting, Extreme Size Kink, and Nipple Play  
Character(s) - Zane and the Core  
Background - So, at some point, I decided to make creatures based on the Zodiac Signs. The Core is Gemini, they're a pair of rock cyclops things, they're basically giant walking generators, and only one of the two is left. Zane is a superhuman who got yeeted to deep space when his creator decided he wasn't good enough and ended up escaping the place the Core was being held with their's truly. The Core is a they, since they are an alien with no sense of gender. Not to be confused with aliens such as Zilla McBoobs and other clearly gendered aliens, who are burdened with the very Earth sense of gender that society has engraved into my head.  
Description - Zane decides to test out how much he can take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO, gonna steal Day 1's kinks. Being serious, don't test out electrostimulation based on what's in here. Go find an actual guide. I'm not joking.

Zane hummed as the giant behind him played with his hair, braiding and brushing it. "How are you?" he asked nonchalantly, and the Core sighed.

_It is still bothering me, but I'll be fine. _

Zane rested his head on the cyclops's chest and stared up at them, in their singular eye. One of their hands, twice the size of Zane's head, placed itself on his chest. "You want ta'... do it?" He offered softly; The Core sputtered in embarrassment and sent sparks to Zane's upper chest, causing him to moan and arch his back against their rock-solid body.

_You like that? _The Core asked in a confused tone.

"Apparently. _You_ never answered my question," Zane gave them a blasé look.

_You know I am too large for you__,_ the Core stated with a troubled timbre, avoiding their answer.

"You know I can take it." The Core looked at him with a clear disquiet. "If you're worried, you don't have to put it in. Just use your fingers."

_That will hurt you too. You do not deserve to be hurt anymore._ Zane sighed and shook his head.

"You don't understand. This kind of hurt is a _good_ one. I _like_ it," He stated calmly, and the Core suspired.

_Ok. What should I do?_ They asked resignedly.

"Do that thing with the sparks again, ple-_ah_~!" He started but gasped as the Core did it again; however, this time much more focused, directly on his nipples. It felt like someone had pinched them. Hard. "Oh, C, that felt _so_ good, do it again..." He rambled out, and the Core continued the ministrations until Zane's nipples were raw and sensitive, red against his pale skin. 

Their other hand wrapped itself around Zane's pelvis, using their electricity to give his dick a buzzing sensation, and making Zane's legs numb and pliable. Pushing one of their thick fingers inside the human, slicked by the strange black liquid that would seep out of their fingers with the consistency of water, they slowly worked him open. 

The only part of Zane's body that was free of the electrical sensations was his hands; therefore, he used them to grab at the Core's neck and pull himself closer. They pressed their head to his forehead as he did so while rubbing hard against his prostate and sending more sparks at it. He moaned out and kissed them back. "C..." He whimpered as the Core added two more fingers, making him stretch around them. Zane could see them poke out from under his skin. 

_Are you ok?_ The giant being asked with worry, and Zane let out a noise of ecstasy in response. 

"More than ok... Please give me more..." He begged out, arching his back, and the Core nodded.

_Are you sure? _

Zane groaned. "Yes. I already told you, I'm-" He started but let out a keening noise when the Core shoved their whole fist inside and made Zane into a human conduit for their electric circuit. His stomach bulged out where the fist lay inside him, his insides burned, and his legs went limp, but the sensation felt so good it was worth it.

Zane's eyes, usually a pale bluish purple, were fading and flowing into different cool colours, making his eyes look like a mini Aurora Borealis. "C-ore~!" He groaned out, attempting to move his hips against their fist, but the electricity was too paralyzing to do much except wait and moan while the Core did their thing.

And did their thing they did indeed. The Core upped the electricity, or lowered it, Zane wasn't sure, and the sparks to his nipples intensified, making the already sensitive skin even more overstimulated and tender. The buzzing electricity to his dick and torso also intensified. Between these two events, Zane was left so melted that he didn't even realize he had even cummed until the sensations stopped. As the Core pulled out, Zane let out a whimper at the sensation to his oversensitive insides. In response, they pressed their face to Zane's cheek in a resemblance of a kiss since they had no mouth. Zane's eyes returned to normal, and he collapsed on the Core.

_Go to sleep. _They commanded softly, and Zane did just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *zaps you in left brain* hehe did four kinks  
Next is... Daddy Kink and Rimming


	11. Day 10 - Daddy Kink and Rimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Daddy Kink and Rimming  
Character(s) - William and Gabriel  
Background - Before I made the Zodiac aliens, I made 7 Deadly Sins demons. One of these guys is morally grey, and the other one is Bad Stinky Boi.  
Description - William is very rough with poor Gabe  
TW - Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what sin they both are and which one is the Bad Stinky Boi. If you don't get this right the first time, I will materialize in your house and eat all of your paper. All of it.

Gabriel let out a broken cry as William ran his sharp claws down his sides, making red angry marks and little pinpricks of black blood. William's shark-like teeth dragged threateningly against Gabriel's neck, and the demon whimpered and gripped Will's lower arm tightly, eyes pricking with tears. The larger demon laughed at Gabe's reaction and bit down on his shoulder, and Gabe screamed. William slammed his hand over the smaller's mouth.

"_Quiet_!" He whispered viciously, running his teeth next to Gabe's ear lobe. "You don't want anyone to see you _so weak_, don't you?" He stated mockingly, and Gabe nodded submissively. "Good." 

William grabbed his waist and pushed Gabe down onto his hands and knees before going down to his thighs, dragging his claws down the marks he had made before and drew more blood as he did so. Gabe bit his lip to suppress another whimper or similar sound.

However, he let out a loud gasp of shock when William ran his long tongue down his rim and dick. After pausing to think for a second, he sighed, almost affectionately. "You've been _such_ a good slut for me in these past weeks that I've decided that you can be pardoned _and_ excused from staying quiet," He stated nonchalantly. "Don't. Be. Loud," He added with a slightly threatening tone, but Gabe only nodded excitedly.

William licked at his taint and sucked hickeys into the insides of Gabe's thighs, teasing him. 

"Will..." He whimpered, and William traced his teeth around Gabe's ass. "Daddy? Please?" William smirked before pressing his tongue inside the smaller, and Gabe let out a moan, arching his back while pressing into William's face. "Ah~! Daddy~" Will's tongue curled and twisted in ways that had Gabe writhing and keening on his tongue 

One of William's hands traced Gabe's thighs while rubbing his dick and ran his tongue along his insides, forcing small noises of pleasure to escape out of the shorter's mouth as he did so. Wrapping his hand around Gabe's dick, William pumped it, adding to the cascade of rapture Gabe was experiencing.

Suddenly, William's tongue and hands separated from Gabe, and he let out a whimper at the loss of contact. Will got up, standing on his knees as he pressed the tip his thick, hard cock to Gabe's hole. Gabe mewled with desire while pressing his ass up to William. "Daddy, please, stick your long hard cock into my tight ass, Daddy!"

"Slut," William stated and slammed his entire length into Gabe.

"Oh, Daddy~!" Gabe cried out and bit down on the sheets of the bed they were in to stop himself from screaming.

Grabbing tightly at Gabe's legs, William set an impossibly harsh and brutal pace, thrusting into Gabe like he was William's personal cum dump.

And he _was_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short update. I really dislike writing William. Anyway, you have no idea how many times I've typed Gave instead of Gabe.
> 
> Next is... Balcony Sex


	12. Day 11 - Balcony Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Balcony Sex/Sex on a Balcony  
Character(s) - Jack and Valentine  
Background - Jack is a top bodyguard/assassin/ace of the Kingdom of Spades, and Valentine is royalty from the Kingdom of Hearts that Jack has been ordered to protect. The hierarchy of this universe is loosely based on decks of cards, but things like princes/princesses, generals, and other titles exist. Aces are very powerful warriors.  
Description - Valentine lures his guard out into the open to show how much he cares.

"And, you said you saw a guy hiding in the bushes?" Jack asked clarifyingly, and Valentine nodded as they walked outside to the balcony. "What was he doing?" the black-haired man continued, bending over the balcony to look further into the darkness that was the royal Spades grounds at night.

"Just hiding in the bushes. That's all, I think," Valentine stated absently, more focused on much more important matters. More important matters being Jack's ass, so pretty in the tight dress pants that one of the princesses made all of the people with Card titles under her's wear. His ass was just so... there were probably better words for it, but, it was just so pretty. 

Pretty was a pretty easy word to describe the Ace of Spades. Jack had beautiful brown, nearly blood red, eyes, a sharp contrast from the coal-black most Spadiems had, including most the royal family. The eyes of an average Clubim, while also brown, were far more earthy than Jack's, giving the man a sense of exoticness, and his dark skin, such a lovely shade of chocolate in Valentine's opinion, gave off the same feeling. The most bonny of lips, plump, smooth and very kissable, hid a beautiful smile, one that Valentine rarely has seen him wear. He was muscular in a delicate and lithe way, almost like a dancer, and while he was severely lacking in his hips, in the legs _and_ ass department, he was the Ace.

Currently, Jack was staring down at the garden thoughtfully. "Waaaaait a minute!" He cried out, suddenly realizing something. "There's no guy, is there?"

Valentine chuckled, despite himself. "You've got it in one, my winsome raven!" Jack groaned loudly and stuck out his bottom lip in a pretty pout.

"Why are we out here then?!" Valentine smiled lovingly, stepping up to Jack, and placed his hands on the Spadiem's waist. Jack blushed hard enough for it to bleed through his dark skin, but he only said, "Oh," in a flustered and quiet tone.

Brushing the backs of his fingers along the curve of Jack's cheek, Valentine bent down and gently kissed his plump, pouting mouth. Jack eagerly kissed back and let out a moan, wrapping his arms around Valentine's nape while melting into him. 

"We shouldn't be doing this here, Your Majesty," Jack stated once they broke apart. Valentine only kissed him again.

"Don't worry, I've checked, no one can see us here," He told the Spadiem in between kisses, and Jack sighed.

"If you say so..." He muttered out shyly while Valentine continued with his attack to Jack's face. After minutes of Valentine's kisses, the prince finally stopped and turned Jack around, bending him over the handrail as he began to undo Jack's tight pants.

Pulling out a small bottle of lube, Valentine poured some on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up as he pulled down Jack's pants. The Spadium bit his lip in a combination of nerve and anticipation, eyes wide like a deer in headlights as one of Valentine's fingers gently poked at his hole. After lathering the tight rim of muscle with lube, the prince spread Jack apart with a finger while another slowly pushed inside of him, and Jack's body shuddered in response to the intrusion.

Valentine stretched him open at a leisurely pace, but soon, he added another finger, and then another, and picked up the pace until he was easily drumming them against Jack's prostate. He moaned out and arched his back to the sensation, spreading his stance in the process. 

"Can I fuck you?" Valentine asked kindly, and one of his hands stroked Jack's thigh softly.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I want it..." the Spadium mumbled, and that was enough for Valentine, as he pulled down his pants and covered his aching cock with lube, before lining himself up before his paramour. 

"Relax," Valentine ordered softly and pushed inside. Letting out another moan, Jack shook as the prince bottomed out inside him. Valentine pulled back until only the tip was inside and pushed back in, repeating the motion until he set up a pace, bending over Jack's body to kiss his nape gently. One of the prince's hands placed itself on the Spadium's hip, and the other pressed against his stomach as he thrust into Jack.

"Va-ah~lentine..." Jack whined out. He went to say more but was quieted when Valentine kissed him, pushing his tongue inside Jack's mouth. He kissed back. One of Jack's hands went to his dick, and he pumped it in time to Valentine's thrusts.

"You're so sweet, my gladiolus. I love you," Valentine groaned out, and his pace stuttered. In response, Jack moaned and pressed himself close to the prince. Upping the pace, Valentine started slamming into him and managed to hit Jack's prostate. The Spadium let out a broken cry, and came, spurting all over his pants and tightening around Valentine. Following that, Valentine grabbed Jack's hips on both sides, thrust deep, and poured his seed inside the Spadium's ass.

Valentine fell down to his knees, bringing down Jack with him, and they panted together on the ground, exhausted.

"I, uh, love you too, Your Majesty..." Jack mumbled out, face red. Valentine grinned happily and kissed his cheek.

"Please, call me Valentine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VALENTINE? GET IT? **GET IT**???  
Next is... Power Bottom and Service Top  
(heh, be stealin other days prompts cause I don like the ones I was given)


	13. Day 12 - Power Bottom and Service Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Power Bottom and Service Top  
Character(s) - Gabe and Percy(Percival)  
Background - Uh, Percy be a good boi, and also, both of them have significant others, but Percy and his girlfriend have been together for so long that he can't break up with her, and Gabe and Will are... [redacted]  
Description - Percy gives in to Gabe.  
TW(s) - Drinking, Addiction(implied),

Percy opened the door quietly, entering into the large penthouse he and the other six Sins shared, hoping he'd be met with nothing but the late-night quiet. Unfortunately, as he stepped in, the soft stink of alcohol hit his nose. He sighed and walked to the kitchen.

Waiting for him, at least in Percy's imagination, was Gabe. Precious, pitiful Gabe. He sat on one of the stools at the breakfast table, wine glass in one hand and bottle in the other. More bottles surrounded him, covering the long table, evidence of a long night of sorrows being drunken away. His golden locks were messy, and his green eyes dull, the scene to an unspoken crime. Still, Percy couldn't help but notice just how _beautiful _he was. He wished he could tell Gabe that, since Hell knows that Will never tells him, but Will would challenge Percy to a battle again, and literally no one wants that, except maybe William himself. 

Percy's train of thought was cut by Gabe opening another bottle. His or not, Percy _had _to stop him from getting even drunker. Walking into the kitchen, he yanked the bottle out of Gabe's hand. The shorter stared at him, first with confusion, then sizing him up.

"Yer' mean, y' know," He slurred out, and Percy sighed, picking up the empty bottles and throwing them away. "You gonna take me ta' bed~?" Gabe asked suggestively, a southern accent peaking in, and then stood up and stretched in such a way that his shirt pulled up, exposing his stomach. 

"You're drunk," Percy stated, throwing Gabe's wineglass into the sink and beginning to wash the dishes. "Either go to bed yourself, or I will drag you there. There will be no fooling around."

"Cause yer' scared of Will finding out and beating you up," Gabe huffed, and Percy glared at him.

"First of all, I'm just as strong as Will, and second, Will's not the one who's stopping you from destroying yourself." Gabe snickers.

"Will fucks me better than you'd ever anyway." Percy tried to ignore him. "He makes me feel _so _fucking good," Gabe continued, smirking at Percy as he described the things he liked most about Will and repeatedly adding how Percy could never compare. 

It really pisses him off, how Gabe knows exactly what buttons to push to get Percy to do what he wants, even when drunk. He placed the remaining dishes back in the sink and walked up to the smaller sin, sizing him up. While Percy had been attempting to ignore Gabe, he had managed to strip all the way to his boxers. Percy sighed and got down onto his knees. Gabe spread his legs apart, a noticeable bulge.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked in a monotone voice. 

Gabe hummed, contemplating. "Take it off, first thing." Percy slipped a finger under his underwear and pulled it down, and Gabe's dick bounced up, hard and erect between his legs. "Now suck. And give me one of your hands." Reaching up his hand, Percy placed it on Gabe's cheek and nuzzled his crotch. Gabe pushed three of Percy's fingers into his mouth, sucking on them, and moaned when Percy engulfed his cock in his mouth, tracing his tongue up the length. "Mmmm, do the tongue thing some more..." 

Percy did the tongue thing again, tracing his tongue around Gabe's dick, sucking down as above him, Gabe licked at his fingers with his split, snake-like tongue, slicking them up. When Gabe let go, Percy traced one finger to the tight ring of muscles and steadily pressed it in. The smaller moaned out loudly, now undeterred by Percy's fingers.

One finger turned into two, and soon, three of Percy's fingers were inside him, drumming against his prostate and tracing his walls. Meanwhile, the larger kept sucking on Gabe's dick, enveloping him in soft warmth. Gabe started muttering small profanities, signalling to Percy that he was close, and the larger hastened his movements. Gabe came with a quiet cry, arching his back up to meet the sensation.

Percy swallowed his cum before picking him up and collecting his clothing. He entered Gabe and Will's room, the man in his arms now asleep, and Percy delicately placed him into bed. He kissed Gabe's forehead gently and walked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, did I really complete the prompt? I think so. When you think of power bottoms, what I wrote doesn't really come to mind, right? But while my service top was fairly weak, my power bottom was accurate, if not what people expect. Also, stuff took my groove. Anyway...  
Next is... Hair Pulling


	14. Day 13 - Hair Pulling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Hair Pulling  
Character(s)- Zenon and Orabi  
Background - Remember when I told y'all about that time I made the Zodiac aliens. This is Virgo, or Orabi. Zenon is yet another alien fucker whose name starts with Z. 98% of the time, if a sci-fi character in my works has a name that starts with Z, they are an alien fucker.  
Description - "Imma smash dat pussy, bb~" says alien fucker, and pulls Virgin's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the Zodiacs are gender-neutral, but Orabi, in particular, leans more to female. And Zenon is human, and maybe related to Zane. Not sure yet bout that second one.

Zenon traced the soft folds of his paramour's entrance with a finger, kissing their soft, grey skin with delicacy. Orabi rarely let him touch anything, so he was going to take his damn sweet time. Running his tongue down Orabi's curly, ram-like horn, he forced a moan out of the smaller while cupping their breasts teasingly.

He ran a hand down their strange hair, a mix of pure silky white and corse raven black, enjoying the foreign texture while Orabi brushed his black lips against Zenon's chest. Their face was flushed an incongruous shade of jade, so they tried to hide in Zenon's bare chest, their long but dull canines scoring lines on it.

In response to the crime that was Orabi hiding their face, Zenon roughly grasped their long locks, close to their scalp, and yanked their head up, moving down to press a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. Orabi kissed back eagerly, pressing their tongue against Zenon's and moaning.

Zenon scooped up the smaller onto his lap, lined up his cock up to their entrance, and less than gently pushed in, pulling their hair as he did it. Orabi gasped into his mouth and wrapped their legs around Zenon's waist, digging their dull claws against his back. Zenon leisurely pulled himself out until only the tip was in Orabi, a smug look on his face, then slammed back in while pulling harder at their hair. He repeated the moment until Orabi was crying out at every thrust and tight around him, their eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"Yeah, baby you like that~?" Zenon groaned out, biting his lip, and Orabi smiled back, pure and genuine.

"Yeah!" They replied, honesty showing in their tone, and Zenon groaned with embarrassment. "Did I do something wrong?" 

"Nothin', don't worry." He pressed his lips to Orabi's forehead, kissing it while pushing their legs apart to go deeper. The hand in their hair stayed taut. "You're just so cute, I wanna wreak you so good." 

Orabi smiled and kissed back, their canines brushing against Zenon's neck. "You're beautiful too," They whispered sweetly, tightening themselves around him, and Zenon moaned out, cumming inside of them. He finally let go of Orabi's hair, and the alien shook, finally orgasming as well.

They kissed Zenon with exotic black lips, dipping their jade-coloured tongue into his mouth and nipping pink lips with strange teeth. One of Orabi's hands grabbed at Zenon's golden locks tightly, and they smiled mischievously against him.

"You're very beguiling, y' know?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, this is short _ but_ next one should be longer, and in a couple of days, we should have an EXTRA long one.  
Next is... Public Sex and Deepthroating/Facefucking


	15. Day 14 - Public Sex and Deepthroating/Facefucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Public Sex and Deepthroating/Facefucking  
Character(s) - Flow  
Background - Hot Latino Twink close by, just waiting to get fucked!  
Description - Flow likes dick, ok? He just likes it so much don't blame him UwU.

Flow smirked as he pulled down the shorts of the guy sitting in front of him, pressed close to him on the driver's seat of the man's car. The guy's name was Greg, or Josh, one of those two. It was some generic white guy name since he was some generic white Chad, and his mother's name was probably Karen.

Still, guys are hot, and Chads _do _have some good dick, tbh. While brushing his lips teasingly on Greg-or-Josh's, not quite kissing him, Flow pressed his fingers delicately on his dick, and Greg-or-Josh shuddered, biting his lip to prevent a moan since moans are lame and unmanly. Goddamn dude-bros, with their masculinity, Flow likes his validation, y' know.

Still, Flow persisted, with almost kisses and near touches.

"If you keep doing that, we're going to be seen!" Greg-or-Josh groaned out, frustrated.

"This is what you get for cheating on your girlfriend for anal, but stop biting your lip so much and I'll hurry things up~" Greg-or-Josh sighed, but complied, and Flow kissed him once before sliding off his lap to face his dick, hard and tall against Greg-or-Josh's face. "Wait, what's your name again?"

Greg-or-Josh stared at him in disbelief. "Greg." Ah.

Almost as a sorry, Flow skipped the foreplay and pressed Greg's cock into his mouth. Just kidding, Greg should be saying sorry to his girlfriend, whose name is probably Ashleigh or Courtney. Poor girl. Poor in the fact that her boyfriend was cheating on her with someone like Flow, and also because she was cursed with a name like that. Anyway, foreplay was for virgin chumps. Forcing Greg's dick down his throat, he took it down to its base, and hummed, causing Greg to groan out and grab at Flow's long hazel locks. The taller's hips jerked out, and Flow smirked, taking it like a champ as the back of his throat was hit.

"Can I fuck your mouth?" Greg asked, looking down hopefully, and Flow pulled off of his dick with a lewd pop.

"Sure, why the fuck not, just wreak my throat while you do that, will you?" Greg didn't realize Flow's slight sarcasm and pumped his fist in the air.

"Fuck yeah! She _never _lets me do that!" Propping open Flow's mouth with his thumb, he pressed the tip of his dick in, and Flow traced his tongue over the slit, licking off the precum. Greg placed his hand onto the back of Flow's head. 

Suddenly, the Chad slammed the entirety of his cock down his throat, so Flow dutifully relaxed his throat to let him go as far as he could. From the position they were in, Flow couldn't lick or suck on him, but it was fine, but from Greg's reaction, he was still really enjoying himself. His face was in an expression of euphoria, and his hand gripped at Flow's hair tightly.

Flow hummed, smiling slightly, and in response, Greg moaned.

"Holy shit. How are you so good?" Flow shrugged. "I'm going to fuck your mouth now, ok?" Flow nodded but then let out a muffled gasped when Greg slammed his face into his torso and began to thrust mercilessly into his mouth while yanking on his hair. Greg let out a slew of curses and tugged harder as he continued. Placing his hands on Greg's hips, Flow held back a tear and moaned as he tried not to be knocked back by the jock's force. His mouth had become raw, but he liked that.

Greg was about to cum anyway, from the way his expression was twisting, Flow was pretty sure about that. He was right, as a minute later, Greg grabbed his face harshly and came, pouring his salty cum down Flow's throat. Greg let go of him a minute later, and Flow winced at the tender bruises the jock's grip had left on his jaw.

"Jeeze that must have been good," Flow complained, glaring at Greg, who rubbed the back of his neck with guilt. "Anyway, we agreed you'd finish me too. I'm giving you five minutes. If you aren't ready by then, I'm telling your girlfriend." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fucking Chad. He stole my girlfriend. AND my boyfriend. Fs in the comments, please.
> 
> Next is... Mutual Masturbation and Toys


	16. Day 15 - Mutual Masterbation and Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Mutual Masturbation and Toys  
Character(s) - Leni and General Axius  
Background - Leni is a shape-shifting slime and Axius is a very powerful Mage-turned-General.  
Description - They touch themselves ;)

If slimes could blush, Leni was sure he would have been doing that. At the moment, he was naked on Axius's bed, legs spread and shamelessly presented for the General as the tall human stared at him with lustful interest. Axius licked his lips, his cock massive and hard, and Leni could feel himself clenching with need. He hadn't even formed anything. To his left, there was a plain black dildo, smooth and standardly sized.

Axius cleared his voice. "Grab it," he ordered, motioning to the dildo, and Leni did as he asked. "Put it in."

"Sh-should I form a pussy for it, or a dick, sir?" He stuttered out, and Axius sighed, shaking his head.

"Leni, I've told you before, I am _Axius_ to you. Now, spread your legs more so I can see you better." Leni nodded and did as he asked before pressing a finger on the smooth blank area of his crotch and began to stroke while forming a cunt for the General. Soon enough, his finger was coming back wetter and wetter as he traced his folds teasingly. Grabbing the dildo, Leni pressed it to his entrance and let out a whimper as it spread him apart, almost nothing compared to the feeling of Axius inside him. Still, he could feel it displacing the jelly-like substance that made up his body.

As Leni was pressing it in, Axius had climbed onto the bed and pressed the smaller against the headboard with his cock in hand. The slime's breath hitched as the human's deep purple eyes bored into Leni's bottle green and proceeded to kiss him softly on the lips. Leni moaned into Axius's mouth, wrapping his free hand around the General's nape. 

Suddenly, Axius flicked his wrist, and the dildo thrusted into Leni, causing him to cry out and grip him tighter. Another of Axius's hand gestures started an onslaught of thrusts straight to Leni's G-spot so he arched his back into the General. Grabbing one of Leni's hands, he placed it on the slime's crotch. "Touch yourself for me, can you do that?" He asked, pressing his mouth to his cheek, and Leni nodded reverently, pressing two of his fingers to his clit and rubbing at it. Axius pulled himself away to properly look at the lovely view the slime was giving him, split open and shakey, jerking himself off as he watched his spectacle. 

Leni's legs shook as he touched himself faster, eyes locked with Axius's while whimpering helplessly. Axius moved back up to kiss his slime sweetly, placing a hand on his hip while masturbating against Leni's stomach. Soon, he hummed out contently and came, squirting his seed onto Leni's thighs.

"Axius... Please~" the slime whimpered, spreading his legs wider, and Axius smiled lovingly, kissing Leni's collar bone gently before sliding down and doing the same to the insides of each of his thighs. He pulled out the dildo and threwto an unknown corner of the room. After placing a kiss on the lips of Leni's pussy, he traced his tongue up its folds. Leni let out a long, ecstatic keen as Axius latched onto his clit, tonguing against the sensitive bundle of nerves in a sinfully sweet way. Three fingers were pushed in, thrusting against Leni's G-spot as the slime moaned and squirmed in rapture.

"Ah~! Axius... I'm so close, ple-ah~!" Leni started, but let out a long cry before orgasming on the General's face. Once he had finished, Axius scooped his slime up and began to spoon him, kissing at his neck and shoulders.

"I love you," Axius whispered sweetly, and Leni's heart skipped a beat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is... Cock Warming  
This is going to be a short one. Like, _really_ short.__


	17. Day 16 - Cock Warming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Cock Warming  
Character(s) - Edward and Sam  
Background - Edward is a prince and Sam is his servant/childhood friend/lover  
Description - Ed's cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this thing doesn't even need a description and is also me projecting. I had to run a mile in the snow. Fs in the chat please

Edward disliked many things, but he could certainly appreciate the kinds of faces Sam made when cumming, sweet and euphoric, his forest green eyes half-lidded and his mousy brown hair messy. On the other hand, he _hated_ Winter. Even under his expensively thick blanket, close to possibly the most beautiful person in the world, it was _so _fucking freezing.

Sam hummed tiredly, placing a hand where Edward's was wrapping around his chest. "Why 're you still in? You came, right?" 

Edward nodded, kissing his cheek. "It's just _so _cold. Your pretty _ass _is the warmest thing in this fucking room," He stated, biting at the skin of Sam's neck. Sam smiled and nodded, quickly going back to sleep.

It wasn't like Edward was just trying to flatter Sam. He was a prince, he didn't _need_ to flatter anyone. Sam's ass was just so warm and tight, Edward should write a poem about it. Still, he was too tired to do anything so fell asleep, just the slightest bit warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next one should be longer, to make up for the shortness of this one.  
Next is... Monster Fucking and Breeding


	18. Day 17 - Monster Fucking and Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Monster Fucking and Breeding  
Character(s) - Flow  
Background - Do I _really _ need to tell you about Flow?  
Description - Flow is a monster fucker, especially in his element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the monster that Flow fucks is a male version of the Monster Girl from the Monster Girl Encyclopedia. You can see it in the Wiki. It's male because Flow is The Big Homosexual.

Flow stripped himself to his skin before stepping into the deep lake. Almost instantly, a long, furry snake tail tightly wrapped around his legs, pulling Flow to the center of the lake. Pressing Flow against his chest was a bunyip, with cool grey skin, short, rabbit-like ears, and long, fleece-like white hair. In build, he was similar to Flow, with a swimmers' bod, just bigger and taller. 

Flow chuckled as the Bunyip's clawed hands wandered around his body, grabbing at his hips and thighs curiously.

"Yeah, I'm not a girl." He stretched up to nibbled at the Bunyip's ear. "But you can still breed me like the bitch I am," he whispered mischievously, and the Bunyip flushed and hid behind his hands as Flow giggled. "I know what time of the year it is for you lamias." The Bunyip, which Flow had decided to call Ben, gripped tighter at his hips, still flustered, and nibbled at his neck. "And I've got a real tight ass for you to defile and impregnate~" 

Ben's coils shifted suddenly, moving to flip Flow around and spread his legs apart, the soft fur rubbing against the insides of his thighs as Flow hummed. His cock pressed against Flow's ass, monstrously big and hard.

"Yeah~ Put that inside me and spray your hot cum deep inside my body. I want to carry your offspring~" Flow smirked as Ben sputtered out in embarrassment. Taking a deep breath, Ben sighed and carefully split Flow apart and poked the tip of his dick against his hole.

Flow hummed and pressed himself against Ben as the Bunyip carefully spread him apart. Chirping, Ben cooed on as Flow moved his hips to take in all of his dick, all the way to the base. 

He giggled deliriously. "Fuck, you're so big~" The Bunyip's cock was so big that it made a large bulge in his stomach. "You gonna breed me, or what?" 

Ben growled, finally done with Flow's shenanigans, and thrust in suddenly, rough and fast as Flow began to melt like putty in his clawed hands. Flow moaned, fully welcoming the harsh sensations. One of the places grazed dangerously around his nipple while another drifted around his torso and pelvis. 

"Oh... Holy me, that's nice~!" He keened out, so Ben grabbed both of his thighs and began to bounce him on his cock, hitting Flow's prostate quite nicely. Instinctively, Flow tightened around him, eyes rolled up in bliss as he orgasmed. "Oh! Yeah, fuck yeah, breed me, paint my insides with your seed, impregnate me! Do it~!" With that, Ben growled out and bit Flow's shoulder, pouring his seed inside him.

Flow panted, legs shaking as Ben kissed and nibbled at his neck. "Oh, yeah, you might have to do that a few more times..." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was so bad and so short. Had to go on a trip.  
Next is... Cock Worship


	19. Day 18 - Cock Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Cock Worship  
Character(s) - Clover and Snowdrop  
Background - Demon and Angel-like Gods, epic All-Powerful Goddess Divorcie Bros  
Description - Dick Sucking in the most detail I have ever given mouths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I _Really_ need descriptions? Descriptions, like me, are lame.__

Snowdrop sweetly smiled at the growling man beneath him, who was baring his teeth as his head laid on Snowdrop's thighs. He bent down to kiss Clover's forehead before pulling at the ropes on his arms to check them. Deeming them good enough, he turned his attention to the extremely grumpy demon before him. He was especially gorgeous like that, pale face utterly flushed and raven hair slightly tousled.

"Fuck you, fuck this, fuck-" Clover started, but Snowdrop easily shut him up by undoing his pants and pushing his half-hard cock to Clover's face.

"I think you know what to do now, love~"

Clover huffed, pouting at Snowdrop. "I-I love your cock?" he started nervously, but with Snowdrop's nod of approval, he continued. He meekened quickly, suckling at the base of Snowdrop's length."Your cock is magnificent! I can barely go a day without having at least a taste of it, I wish I could spend the rest of eternity serving it!" Clover began to nuzzle his crotch and balls, placing small, wet licks and kisses along the area. "PIease, oh please let me taste your divine cum!" he begged, and Snowdrop grinned.

"Go ahead, I know how much you love feeling my cum down your throat~" Clover nodded, more flustered than before, and placed his lips on the top of Snowdrop's cock. Swallowing the tip easily, he began to suck delicately, flicking his tongue teasingly over the frenulum. Clover kissed his dick once more before enveloping his warm mouth on more of his cock in a heavenly sensation. And the eye contact was superb as well, Clover's red eyes wide and lustful as he stared up at Snowdrop.

He ground against Snowdrop's leg in search of a hint of stimulation as his tongue eagerly ran along his tip like it was a lollipop. After a while, Clover deepthroated him all the way to his balls, reaching his tongue down to lap at them. He moaned, causing sensual vibrations, and his saliva lubed up the dick, letting him get even deeper and make his moves silkier. Snowdrop groaned in pleasure at the hot sensation and the spasming of Clover's throat around his cock, and his legs shook and wrapped around Clover's neck and shoulders at the threat of his impending orgasm. He began to pant faster and clench his body, whimpering loudly at the sensation.

Clover backed off slightly before beginning to bob his head up and down Snowdrop's cock, gently stroking his tip with his tongue.

"What a good boy I'm going to cum all over your sweet face~!" Snowdrop keened out, arching his back. Clover jerked back until only the very tip of Snowdrop's cock was in his half mouth, and then let him cum on his mouth and face, allowing his thick, white seed pour all over his face and mouth and drip down his chin before opening his mouth wide to show off the white, heavy globs of cum in his mouth. Gulping, he swallowed it, licking his lips to clean off the cum that was on there, but his arm-tied endeavour barely got the rest of Snowdrop's seed that had spilled itself all over him and was dripping down him from where Snowdrop's cock lay.

Snowdrop sighed with contentment, melting into the chair he was sitting on, but tensed up and gasped in pain when Clover bit him in the soft part of his thigh. Looking down at him, it was obvious that Clover was both angry and upset at him, glaring at him with teared-up eyes. His dick was hard and painfully erect, and Snowdrop made an approving cooing sound before pulling Clover onto his lap and undoing the arm ropes.

"I'm so sorry. You did so well," he murmured softly into Clover's elf-like ear, wrapping his hand around his dick as Clover shook and dug his claws into his shoulders. Quickly, he set up a steady pace that had Clover moaning and bucking as he splurted in Snowdrop's hand in no time. After he came, Clover slouched into Snowdrop, eyes fluttering with exhaustion. Snowdrop, though also tired, scooped Clover up and placed him delicately on the bed before wiping off the cum from his face.

Sleepily muttering out, "I hate you so much..." Clover fell asleep, cuddling up to Snowdrop's side. Snowdrop pressed a kiss to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be fooled, Clover is a _Little Bitch_
> 
> Next is... Degradation and Spanking


	20. Day 19 - Degradation and Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Degradation and Spanking  
Character(s) - Zamma and Chris  
Background - Omg remember Day 9 with Zane where I talked about how he got yeeted into space by his creator? That's Zamma. He had to do it to them. And Chris is in love with him. And guess what, he's the same species as Big Tiddie Zilla.  
Description - Human calls dangerous yet submissive alien a _Slut_, more at 9!__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, descriptions are such a chore. I usually finish the piece and then spend half an hour thinking up maybe 10 words _at most_

Zamma was on his back with his knees bent and legs spread while Chris kneeled between them, jerking off against his entrance. His bulge, small and cyan, wriggled on his stomach. He moaned out, hips stuttering up against the pressure. In response, Chris grabbed his thighs and pinned them down. 

"Look how desperate you are for my cock, you slutty little whore," he stated, increasing the pressure on Zamma's soaking cunt as the Harken shook and keened, his grey skin flushed a bright cyan blue. "Beg me to fuck you, bitch."

With a breathy, "please," Zamma whimpered, but Chris only scoffed.

"Louder."

"Please!" he cried out, gasping as the sensation between his legs intensified. 

"You're really so cock-hungry that that's all you can think of?" Chris shook his head in scorn. "Should I just leave to jerk off since you can't be a good whore?" Zamma's ice blue eyes went wide and he shook his head rapidly.

"No, please fuck me! I need your cock, I'll do anything!" he cried out, spreading his legs wider and grasping onto Chris's chest.

Suddenly, the human slapped him. "Did I tell you to touch me, slut?!" he growled angrily, and Zamma recoiled and shook his head, eyes wide. "What happens to bad whores who do things without his master's permission?" Zamma whimpered. "What happens to them?" he asked coldly, leering over the smaller.

"I didn't mean to!" Zamma cried out, breaking yet another rule, so Chris's glare intensified. "Please!" Chris's eyes pierced through him, and the Harken whimpered in submission. "Th-they get spanked. Seven strikes per violation." Chris raised an eyebrow. It was a lot more than Zamma usually asked for.

"What colour?" he asked sincerely.

"Green. Now get back in your persona or we're switching roles," Zamma muttered.

"God forbid you ask the love of your life if he's ok!" Chris grabbed Zamma's thighs, flipping him over onto his stomach and bent him over his knees, exposing his plush ass. He counted down- "Three, two, one," before raising his hand and bringing it down on Zamma's ass. He gasped and arched his back like he always did on the first hit. He repeated the motion again and again, and after the first seven strikes, Chris rubbed Zamma's tender asscheeks gently. They were already hot under his palms, tinted a bright cyan, and Zamma's eyes were glazed over, making a low sound that was a combination of a moan and a purr. "Colour, slut?"

"_Green_," he keened out, with so much impatience that Chris couldn't help but smirk before raising his hand again. Each spank was harder than the last until Zamma was sobbing out with every strike. Once he was finished he bent down to kiss the smaller's cheeks, hot from the tears that spilled down them. 

"You were very good for such a slutty whore, so I'm going to fuck your ass now," Chris stated, running his fingers between Zamma's thighs, collecting the wet slick that had dripped down from his soaking cunt before spreading his cheeks apart and pressing a finger through the tight ring of muscles.

"It hurts..." Zamma whimpered out.

"You're _my_ dirty little fuck toy. You're only here to be my slutty little cumdump. Do you think I give a shit?" He asked coldly, moving Zamma around until he was bent over in front of him.

"No," he muttered out.

"Now shut up, whore, and get ready to shake those slutty hips of yours, cause you're only here to please _me_." Chris pressed two more fingers into Zamma, and though he mewled in pain, he also arched his hips up into the sensation. Soon, he pulled his fingers out and pressed the tip of his cock to Zamma's asshole.

Roughly slamming the entirety of his length in, Chris set up a rough pace up the smaller's ass, hammering his hips against Zamma's raw ass, sensitive from the spankings. The Harken's pussy clenched, empty, and his bulge flailed, dripping juices down his thighs and on the sheets of the bed they were on. He shook under the size of Chris's cock, slightly larger than average for human standards, but monstrously huge for Harkens, so it always caused Zamma to feel _so_ full, it filled up every inch of space Zamma's hole had to offer.

"Fuck, you're just sucking me in with your ass, aren't you, you cock-hungry slut," Chris groaned out, and Zamma keened as he thrusted rougher. "You're my slutty little fuck toy, aren't you? Tell me." He slammed into Zamma especially hard, grabbing handfuls of his plush ass roughly as he did so.

"YES~! OH YES, I'M YOUR SLUTTY FUCKTOY~! PLEASE, FUCK ME, MAKE ME CUM~!" Zamma screamed, legs finally giving out from under him as he collapsed, his head shoved into the mattress. The only reason he was kept up was Chris's tight grip, holding him up. Chris thrusted into him one more time before cumming, depositing his seed inside his ass. Zamma twitched around Chris's member as he came, contributing to the clear, slightly sticky mess beneath him. The human pulled out, so his cum dripped out of Zamma's hole as the Harken's legs fell onto the mattress.

"You good, love?" Chris asked lovingly, kissing Zamma as he scooped the smaller up, careful not to touch his ass.

"Yeah..." Zamma muttered deliriously. "That was so good. You were good." The Harken stretched up, and Chris kissed him again, this time on the lips. "Now take care of me. Everything hurts!" he whined as Chris began to put water in the tub. "Better yet, fuck me again. I got two holes for you to deface y' know~" Zamma winked, face filled with contentment as Chris lowered him into the bath.

"First, let me take care of you, then we'll see," Chris stated kindly, climbing in after the smaller with a kiss. He flipped Zamma so he was on top, lying on the human's stomach while facing him, and began to clean the sweat and genetical material from Zamma's grey skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I'm really proud of this one! I just especially like my boys. Anyway, you know how I only have done MLMs and WLWs so far? That's about to change, wink wink (this is going to be so weird)
> 
> Nest is... Titty Fucking


	21. Day 20 - Titty Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Titty Fucking  
Character(s) - Percy and Vanessa  
Background - Blah blah blah Seven Deadly Sins, Vanessa is the girlfriend I briefly talked about in Day 12, she's not really a sin but that's complicated and plot-based.  
Description - Girl with an ego is _** Hongry for Dick**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get this over with, gotta get this over with, Pokemon!

"Hi," Percy nodded to the tall blond girl as she walked into their room. She strode up and pushed him back so he was sitting on the edge of their bed. Vanessa went down onto her knees and yanked down his pants, exposing his soft dick. "Ok, that escalated fast." She pulled off her shirt and bra, tossing them aside, and took his cock in between her delicate hands, allowing it to slowly warm and harden. Vanessa thumbed at the slit and smeared the precum on the head as her other hand ran up and down the shaft.

Suddenly, she stopped touching him with her hands but instead pulled a bottle of lube from her pant pocket, popped off the lid, and proceeded to pour its contents between her breasts. Vanessa grabbed her breasts and placed Percy's dick in between them, and let him moan and thrust up against the soft fat. As he bucked up against Vanessa, she lapped the tip of his cock. Very soon, he cried out and painted Vanessa's breasts and tanned face with white.

"What was that about?" Percy panted out, Vanessa still between his legs.

"You've been ignoring me," she stated, getting up to grab a towel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short since I've never touched a boobie in my life. Also, I'm worried I won't finish these in time  
Next is... Overstimulation and Cream Pie


	22. Day 21 - Overstimulation and Cream Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Overstimulation and Cream Pie  
Character(s) - Rozu and Nadim  
Background - Remeber Lune? These are her parents pre-her  
Description - Nadim fucks his treasure a bit too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rozu has heterochromia, Nadim looks like Lune, basic info for you to envision them, blah blah blah

Rozu gasped, moaning so prettily as he came for the fourth time in the last hour. His blue and gold eyes were glazed, drool was dribbling down his chin, cum was dripping from his hole down to his thighs, and his delicate body shook. Still, Nadim kept going with his hard, rough pace, thrusting into his tight hole brutally, slick from his cum. Rozu was so strong and so pretty, still somewhat holding his own against Nadim's onslaught of sex. 

Nadim gently ran his claws down the mage's round hips, groping what was clearly only for him, before grabbing his golden locks and pulled him up for an openmouthed, tongue-and-teeth-filled kiss. As Rozu whimpered into his mouth, Nadim flipped his body so the smaller was facing him, thrusting up into Rozu, who was now on his lap, as Nadim tasted every exquisite sound that came from his mouth. Rozu's wings wrapped around himself, trying to hide the beautiful sight of his overfucked body. With his strength, Nadim easily yanked them apart before placing his hand on one of Rozu's horns, rubbing it to create even more overwhelming sensations for the smaller. Rozu wrapped his shaking legs around Nadim's waist as he bounced the mage on his dick, trembling like a leaf as he came yet again. The larger kissed and cooed at him, hands drifting down his back over the plated plateau that was Rozu's back, stopping where the scales abruptly ended, just above his ass. Nadim traced Rozu's hips, pulling them closer together, before cumming inside his ass, filling it with load after load of hot seed. 

The King pulled back to admire his handiwork. Rozu was limp, eyes fluttering shut with exhaustion, and Nadim's cum dripped from his hole. Nadim smiled at the sight of his treasure's beauty, shining gold from his scales and hair, before curling down next to him with contentedness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today was short. Sorry
> 
> Next is... Lingerie.


	23. Day 22 - Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Lingerie  
Character(s) - Jeremy and Daniel  
Background - Daniel is a club bouncer and Jeremy is the little thot that bothers ol' Danny to let him in, even though last time he was let into the bar he nearly killed a person  
Description - While Jeremy has great taste in lingerie, he's got terrible eyewear, but Daniel intends to fix it.

Daniel sighed profusely as he let the lanky blond into his house through the window on the second story. Jeremy scrambled into the larger's bedroom with all the grace of a baby deer on ice, before sitting down on Daniel's lap.

Idly pulling down Daniel's shirt, Jeremy smirked at him. "Howya' doin', big guy?" He was wearing the overly huge neon green jacket, the one with the hot pink accents, but not the equally obnoxious YOLO glasses, opting to wear simple black shades, even though it was the middle of the night.

"Fine. Are you even wearing pants?" he asked. From the way Jeremy's surprisingly soft skin was touching him, it was obvious what the answer was.

"Nope! But I did wear what you wanted me to wear!" Jeremy chirped out, yanking off his jacket. Underneath, he was wearing an oversized white shirt with some soda company's logo on it, hiding what Daniel really wanted to see. "Y' know, you're a real pervert to want me in this," he giggled out as the larger pulled off, exposing a short yet pretty red lace dress, complete with a skimpy bra and panties, before spreading his legs for Daniel.

Quickly taking off his clothing, Daniel grabbed Jeremy and shoved his face into his torso, picking the smaller's face with his long hard cock, and he nodded before swiftly taking it in his mouth. Running his tongue from base to tip, Jeremy began to lick and suck the thick member with a lewd face, eyes hidden by his shades. Daniel would remove them later. For now, he was fine with focusing on how wet and warm Jeremy's mouth was, wrapping tightly against him. 

Daniel grabbed one small and delicate hand, holding it gently as Jeremy sucked down on his cock, pressing soft kisses as his head moved up and down his dick. Jeremy's pace stuttered as the kisses became more insistent and sweet, and he pulled his head off of Daniel's member.

"Please stop," he whispered, face red.

"Why?" Daniel asked, continuing to kiss his hand.

"It's distracting!" he cried out, embarrassed. He used his free hand to hide his face as Daniel chuckled goodheartedly. He scooped the smaller up onto his bed, gently pinning his dainty wrists before kissing his lips sweetly. Jeremy hummed and turned his face away.

"You're the one who's distracting in those lovely things, doll~" Daniel whispered into his ear and pulled down the top of the bra until the straps were hanging on Jeremy's lower shoulder and his nipples were exposed, already hard. Daniel pressed his lips to his collarbone, beginning to trail kisses down his chest before sealing his mouth onto one of Jeremy's nipples, causing him to bite his lip to keep the noises in. Unfortunately for his 'cool' ass, he let out a long moan when Daniel pulled the fabric of the panties aside then pushed a lubed up finger into his hole, gently spreading him apart. "Simply adorable!"

Jeremy tried to look away again in embarrassment, but Daniel stopped him with another kiss, licking into Jeremy's warm mouth as his shades pressed against his face. Jeremy's legs shook slightly as two more fingers were pushed in, now rubbing against his prostate.

"Now, you sweet little thing, you won't mind if I put myself into you, right?" Daniel asked amiably, and Jeremy swallowed nervously.

"Please do..." he murmured breathlessly while pressing his heels to Daniel's back. Letting go of Jeremy's wrists, he pressed the smaller's legs apart and lined his cock to Jeremy's asshole before tenderly pushing in to the base. Jeremy keened out as the member filled him up, trying to keep the sounds to himself and failing as Daniel pulled him up into a sitting position on his lap and began to grind up into him. Jeremy whimpered as the stocky man pressed hickey after hickey all over his neck and shoulders, red stars dotting his pale skin of a sky.

He decided to just give in to the affections once Daniel actually began to thrust into him, pressing his face into the larger's chest. PIeasure filled him up, melting him into a pliable mess, making it the perfect time for Daniel to strike.

Suddenly, Daniel yanked off Jeremy's shades, throwing them across the room and leaving his eyes bare to what seemed like the world. Daniel paused, observing Jeremy's reaction. His eyes, a dark maroon, were dilated, but he seemed to only be shocked. He looked so small and vulnerable all of a sudden. So pretty.

Daniel pressed him back onto his back, pinning his thighs to his sides and pulling out to the tip of his cock, before slamming back into him, snapping Jeremy out of his daze. Daniel began thrusting into him hard and fast as the smaller began to shake in pleasure, his dick hard and pretty between his thighs. His eyes were squeezed shut, overwhelmed.

Daniel once again began to suck on one of Jeremy's nipples as he continued to thrust into him with the pace of a jackhammer, causing long, lewd sounds to escape Jeremy's mouth as he gripped tightly onto the sheets of the bed like it was a lifeline. His skin was soft, and his ass was tight, so perfect that Daniel knew he would cum soon.

"Sweetheart, do you want it inside or out?" Jeremy made a little noise of confusion, body tightened up in suspension. "Do you want me to cum inside, or pull out?"

"In," he whimpered, suddenly going boneless when Daniel hit his prostate in an especially hard thrust.

"Whatever you want, doll." Daniel began to slam into Jeremy's prostate until he finally came, squirting the lace with white, before cumming himself and filling the smaller with his seed. After he was finished, Daniel pulled out, scooped up Jeremy, and walked to the bathroom to clean him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is... Hate Sex


	24. Day 23 - Hate Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Hate Sex  
Character(s) - Sam and Melpom  
Background - Omg a human boy and a troll girl! More Homestuck! Sam is a trans boy and Melpom is an heiress.  
Description - They hate each other so much they fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha figured out the Homestuck Skin in time for this

A teenage boy stands in the Land of Sand and Hourglasses. What is his name?

You are Sam. The last name doesn't matter since you have forsaken your father, as well as his name. Currently, you are heading back to base in LoTaT, the guy who's fucking your best friend's planet, after exploring some ruins in hope that they would explain what exactly you should be doing on this fucking mess of planet since your mess of a sprite won't tell you. 

Behind you whines the spoiled brat of a troll. Her name is Melpom Ifigima, and she is a total cunt. As a Fuchia-Blood, she believes that everything is beneath her, including you. You've literally never seen her be nice to anyone, not even your best friend, who's the most amazing thing ever. You're saying this in a totally pale way. You think. You're bad with quadrants in general, it's just a family thing. Anyway, she is loudly complaining about how the sand irritates her gills.

Melpom: }}} how far r we??? dis sand hurts like a bitch! 

Sam: shut the fuck up you entitled fish bitch

i need to stay focused so we dont get lost in this damn storm

Melpom: }}} this be ur own damn planet! u shuld take responsibility!

Sam: arent you the Prince of Breath? *princess 

just poof this storm away since youre so great and strong

Melpom glares at you.

Melpom: }}} it dont work pike that!!! i godtiered a week ago, you tiny pink seamonkey!

Melpom's shorter than you. A lot shorter than you. She's barely 5", while you're close to 6". You roll your eyes at her before pulling your hood over your eyes to try to block the sand. She's barely ever right, but a broken clock is correct twice a day, and the sand-filled wind is horribly strong, unusually so. You come to a horrible realization.

Sam: i think were in a sandstorm

weve got to find shelter

Melpom: }}} *shellter

You kick sand in her direction, and she flips you off in response. The pair of you keep walking on until Melpom spots a cave hidden from the storm, and you both scramble to it. Your pants are filled with sand and Melpom is complaining that the cave is too cold, but you are safe. Melpom grumbles once more before lying down on your stomach.

Melpom: }}} im cold, she offers as an excuse before pressing all of her body weight onto you. It is very uncomfortable. She is cold. Pulling out a husktop, she begins to play some sort of troll RPG, her roseate eyes deep in focus. Melpom is as unfairly pretty, with high defined cheekbones and an aesthetically pleasing and symmetrical face. Unfortunately, she is such a bitch. You really wish she'd stop. 

The storm is still going a couple hours later, so you send a text to your best friend/maybe morail/the best person in the world (Lorcan).

volubleMedic [VM] began pestering arcaneModerator [AM] \--

VM: theres a huge ass sandstorm so we wont be there before tomorrow

VM: you and AP can go fucking crazy just clean up after yourselves

AM: SAM!!! >-<

AM: don'T say Things like That! iT's embarrassing!

AM: be careful. i command iT

VM: yessir if the great Moderator says it i must do it

AM: you beTTer ):T

volubleMedic [VM] ceased pestering arcaneModerator [AM]

You sigh, looking down at Melpom. 

Sam: Lorcan and Elifas know were here

Melpom: }}} y??? they don need 2 know

}}} Lorcan aint ur bass or anyfin

Sam: hes everyones boss

Melpom: }}} not mine

Sam: he is

Melpom: }}} naw

Sam: yes

Melpom: }}} no

Sam: yes

Melpom: }}} no

Sam: yes!

Melpom: }}} no!

You push Melpom off your stomach angrily. You HATE her so much! She's basically troll racist, horribly stupid, and far too pretty for her personality! She's just asking for you to beat her!

Sam: YES!

You pull out your whip, starting the strife, and Melpom bared her shark-like teeth at you in rage before you leap at each other. That's great, but the problem is that even though you are faster and taller, she is physically stronger, and very soon, your arms are tied around a stalagmite with your own weapon.

Melpom smirks, exposing her shark teeth before tracing them around your neck, and oh boy that's a turn on. You hate your body more than you hate Melpom, but right now you're really glad you can't get a boner. It's like your crotch has little shades. Speaking of shades, she yeets yours away to who knows where. AP probably knows, but the guy knows everything. He has all the knowledge after all.

Anyway, Melpom ripped off your shirt.

what the fuck melpom

Melpom: }}} we gonna pail or wat?

Sam: since when was it decided we were to have sex?

i believe i wasnt a part of the committee that made this decision lets make like democracy and vote

Melpom: }}} wats democracy???

Sam: human thing

Melpom: }}} ah. anyway, i'm voting yes

Sam: same

Melpom: }}} then y did we do the voting thing!?

Sam: knew it would piss you off

Melpom locks you into a wet open-mouth kiss, cool and full of sharp edges as her claws roam and grope your body, and you moan when she presses her fingers onto your front hole through the fabric of your pants.

bitch you aint putting those clawed monstrosities inside me those are some delicate parts

Melpom groans, glaring at you like you are stupid. 

Melpom: }}} i know u don put seadweller claws inside nooks im not stupid

}}} ill be using my bulge pike a normal pierson

Oh yeah. Trolls have those. Melpom begins to yank off your binder, intending to rip it off, so you bite her hand. She bites back, on your arm, and holy shit that hurts.

Sam: you son of a bitch! fuck you!

It's bleeding, but Melpom licks the blood away almost erotically. Still, blood is ew. She chooses to instead pull off your jeans and boxers, leaving you naked and tied up while she is still fully clothed.

there seems to be a power imbalance

this is extremely unfair

You kick Melpom's shin. She grumbles something you can't hear but can only assume is i'm so sorry for bein a total bitch from the moment you met me and pulls off her shirt, exposing her large breasts. You make a mental note to make as many perverted comments as possible, later of course, since she is pressing them onto your face. Since they're very nice tits, you take one into your mouth and begin to suck while Melpom pulls down her swimsuit. Why is she wearing a swimsuit in a desert, you have no idea, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand...

her bulge is fucking huge. It's a foot long, a bright magenta, dripping, a tentacle. How can such a small troll have such big things? If all troll dicks were half as sexy as Melpom's, you can definitely understand why your father left your mother for one. Choo choo motherleavers, it's time to board the xenophile train. 

Her bulge wraps around your leg, sliding around in a search for your hole. Once it finds it, it traces your folds like a weird slimy tongue before pushing in. It's a cold shock, similar to letting ice cubes run down your bare back, and the stretch burns in a satisfyingly painful way as Melpom forces more and more into your hole, more than should be possible. You're overwhelmed in the best ways, and Melpom knows you're overwhelmed. Her bulge brushes against both your g-spot and your cervix, the later which the tentadick seems to be trying to open up, and holy shit it seems bulge can work miracles because you're 99% sure that it's in your womb, which is strangely hot, even though it reminds you that you have a womb in the first place and that makes you go :(

Melpom's bulge twists around inside you, but she's finally to the base, so you won't have to worry about more bulge.

Sam: thats it!? thought you had more but apparently its tiny

Melpom: }}} thats royal bulge ur talkin about, slut

she states, and the 'royal bulge' contracts back, leaving you whimpering and empty, before stretching back to its original position, causing you to clench your lower muscles in shock, and you moan. The motions continue, and your hole flutters around Melpom's thick bulge. Because of the powers of _The Bulge_, sex is surprisingly still, so Melpom spends her time between rubbing your hard nipples from over your binder and embracing you in wet kisses. Your lip was cut three times from her shark teeth, and twice she moaned and licked where the red blood had begun to flow like tasting it was the hottest thing in the world, and while a small part of you also finds this hot, the rest worries that Melpom may have some weird-ass blood kink. You're really hoping that she doesn't.

Troll orgasms are interesting in that they ejaculate some weird water-like fluid the colour of their blood, and they make a fuck ton of that liquid, since when Melpom cums, it fills you to the brim, lots of the hot pink fluid pouring out no matter how plugged your hole is from this troll girl's bulge. Your stomach is unnaturally tumefied to the point where it feels so good that you're orgasming to the sheer fullness.

Post-orgasm, the fullness sensation is just uncomfortable, and in some places even painful, so you squirm in Melpom's grasp until she pulled out, and a rush of pink slurry, that's what AP calls it, pours out onto you two, but mostly Melpom, giving you a sense of smugness. That smugness does not mean you can actually do anything, and you are so sleepy. 

if you kill me Lorcanll get revenge for me, you state, strategically place all of your weight on Melpom's stomach, and fall asleep.

You ignore her huff of, ur lyin ur ugly head on slurry, asshat!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, not a trans man so tell me if I protrayed anything wrong, but I did have loads(hehe) of fun with this one
> 
> Next is... Shower/Bath Sex


	25. Day 24 - Bath Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Bath Sex  
Character(s) - Krikit and Scomberoi  
Background - More trolls! Krikit is a troll/human hybrid with candy red blood, and Roi is a Violet Seablood. The reason he has such an unusually long name is because his lusus is supposed to be an extremely giant, extremely intelligent, and extremely proud whale lusus, so it decided to name his grub something loooong. On the other hand, Melpom has a slightly longer than average last name because she could. And they are in Earth C  
Description - A pair of matesprits relax after a long day

\- - |> Be Krikit S.

O-O no

\- - |> Be Scomberoi Corazon

O-O no

\- - |> Who are you?

You are the Bylena Kinktober 2019 reader, or BK2r, and Bylena isn't letting you be one of these boys. 

O-O just read the damn chapter you don't need to be them

\- - |> Read the damn chapter

You read the damn chapter.

A troll boy walks into a hive, carrying another, much shorter troll boy. The taller one is a seadweller, and the epidemy of tall and beautiful, with high cheekbones, full lips, and an ocean of long, silky, raven black hair that reaches down to his muscular legs and thighs. His horns are fairly tall, almost like the horns of narwals. He's wearing a sleeveless white shirt with the sign of Aqualo on it and black cargo shorts. He looks like the kind of guy who's good at holding hands.

The other boy isn't half as pretty, but he's not bad. While the first ones all curves and muscles, this one was all sharp corners, except for his face, which is just round. He's got nubby horns and short white hair, and in general looks like a troll Dave or a Davekat lovechild. He's wearing the sign of Cancer and douchy shades, which are skewered, exposing candy red eyes. 

Scomberoi: Yoou must be tired, aren't you?

Krikit: my legs don't work anymore, Roi

you'll have to carry me everywhere I go from now on

Scomberoi laughs and kisses his forehead.

Scomberoi: Whatever yoou say, loooove.

Krikit: curse Bastaa

*bastard

she managed to convince us to go on one of those horribly gruling hikes that she just adores to do AGAIN

Scomberoi: She sure did.

Krikit:how do Dune and Raphael do it

Scomberoi: I have noo idea! Hoooooooonestly, thooooose three have moooore energy than any creature shoooooould!

O-O o;k i'm done w/ writing the name Scomberoi. he's Roi now. 

\- - |> change Scomberoi to Roi

It is done. Now back to them boys.

While we were changing what we called one of them, Krikit and Roi have moved on to another topic.

Krikit: fuck I feel so disgusting

it's like I've been rolling around in a pile of mud and sweat mixed with grease and cafeteria food and used mouldy expired cheese as soap

Scomberoi nods thoughtfully and carries his matesprit into the Ablution Block, turning on the hot water and filling the block with steam. He helps the poor hybrid take his clothes off before stripping off his own, proceeding to lie down into the hot water, Krikit on top of him, sleepy and relaxed. His bare eyes are half-lidded with exhaustion.

Krikit: I wanna ride you so bad

Roi: Thooooooought yooou were tired, loooove

Krikit: i am

just want your bulge in me

Scomberoi laughs goodnaturedly and adjusts their position so that Krikit is on his lap and their crotches are pressing against each other. Krikit's bulge is already out, thin and squirming between Scomberoi's thighs, and the smaller lets out a long, euphoric keen when Roi's thick purple wraps around every inch his own, with length to spare. It squeezes tightly around it like a snake, better than any handjob. Speaking of hands, Scomberoi's are on Krikit's grubscars, rubbing softly them and making him moan.

please

put it in

Scomberoi cooes at Krikit, kissing his cheek sweetly before reaching a hand down to separate their bulges as Roi's began to poke at the smaller's nook.

I loooove you, he states as he pushes his bulge into Krikit, and the smaller lets out a whimper as he is spread open. Scomberoi rubs at his grubscars more as he extends up into Krikit's genebladder. It seems that they're enjoying themselves, from the soft gasps and moans they're making to the intimate kisses as Krikit's stomach bulges out in the shape of the bulge inside him, royally large.

God you feel like a voyeur.

O-O you are one

Scomberoi's hips begin to move up into Krikit, but the smaller stops me.

Krikit: no let it just wriggle around while you clean me

Roi: but then yooou'll just get dirty again

Krikit: well take a shower later i promise

Scomberoi stops moving his lower body, letting natural troll instincts do the job, and instead he grabs some soap and begins to lather it on Krikit's body. Krikit hums and occasionally whimpers as Scomberoi's hands run all over his body while his bulge curls up and rubs against Krikit's g-spot over and over again. When he bites his lip, Roi's is placed onto Krikit's in a sweet, red kiss, letting the seablood taste his sounds as he cums, spilling red slurry all over their stomachs. During his orgasm, he squeezes tightly, and Scomberoi paints his insides with purple.

When they separate, it is quiet, but not for long!

Roi: Coooome oon, loooove, get up! We're dirty!

Krikit: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

im so tired please

Roi: Yooou proooooooomised!

Krikit: yeah youre right

please carry me up though

Roi: Of coooooourse!

Krikit: <3

Roi: <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O of could have been oof but i am evil
> 
> Next is... Somnophilia


	26. Day 25 - Somnophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Somnophilia  
Character(s) - Dacina and Bastaa  
Background - A sophisticated Jade and a spunky Olive  
Description - Dacina wakes up to her Lenius riding her

\--> Be Dacina Chisei

O-O you're perverted

You are now Dacina, who was wandering a purple moon before you became her. You smoke a DERSITE cigarette before politely giving it back to a black pawn and going on your way. Once you are out of sight, you cough in an unladylike way. You decide to go see the paramour which whom you share a Lunar Sway with.

Cognit is still asleep, both in this world and in the waking one, snoozing on your left arm. You are bored now, since, sorry Cogs, watching him sleep is just sad and he's not even that pretty. You only fuck him because he's a good lay and _very _interested in you, and you know it's a little shallow, but neither of you is complaining, and when he's not trying to worship you, he's pretty smart. 

Suddenly, you feel a tightness around your crotch, as well as a very slight warmth, and you think you know what's happening, and who's causing it. You groan from the movements as a certain Olive moves on top on you in the real world, and Gods does that feel good. Flying up into the sky, you dash for your tower, because if you pail, you'll wake, and if you wake up, you'll fall from the sky and die in some way or other. The Dersites are psychos. 

Finally, you see your room, and you jump into your bed through your balcony and moan as Bastaa grinds down on you. Your dream-self's bulge is finally coaxed out, and you rub it in time with Bastaa's bounces while tracing your nook, since both of your fuck-buddies are bottoms.

You don't want to stay in Derse like this, so you tighten your hand and shove two fingers up your nook, and in a moment, you're awake and pouring inside Bastaa.

**\--||**good night!

Bastaa is grinning at you, and her hair even more messy than usual, a rats nest. On your left, Cognit is asleep snoring softly.

|Why must you do this to me?|

Bastaa giggled, sticking out her tongue.

**\--||**i had too much energy tonight¯\\_(/͠-v ͝-\\)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O you can always tell if i've been on a trip when my chapters short. but man have i been having fun w/ Homestuck! this one's bad tho
> 
> Next is... Vanilla Sex/Soft and Slow


	27. Day 26 - Vanilla Sex/Soft & Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Inflation and Vanilla Sex/Soft & Slow  
Character(s) - Sam and Gregory  
Background - Remember when I told you about my 7 Deadly Sin inspired characters. Here are the nice ones. Sam is described as really small, and he isn't especially large since he's dangerously thin and cursed with the tiny disease, but the fact that Greg is practically a giant really magnifies that.  
Description - Sam and Gregory have their first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's not Homestuck for once. Guess who the fuck they are blah blah blah should be easy, get it wrong I eat everything in your house that uses electricity

Greg breathed quietly, looking down at what he's sure is the most beautiful being in the universe. Sam stared up at him like a deer in headlights, his purple-grey eyes wide with hesitation and raven black hair strewed up in a disorderly mess.

"Are we ok?" Greg asked, kissing the smaller on the forehead. Sam blushed, rose pink flushing through his pale porcelain skin, and his small hands grasped at Greg's broad shoulders.

"More than ok," Sam whispered shyly, showing a small smile. His hands traced around Greg's stomach before Sam slid down to his crotch and pulled down the waistband of his boxers. Out popped Greg's cock, rock hard and demonically big, and Sam stared at it in shock. It was the length of Sam's torso, and around the width of both of his fist combined.

Greg began to once again ask if everything was alright and if they should stop, so Sam wrapped his hands around the member and began to trace his tongue around the tip, lapping off the precum. Greg groaned as Sam's tongue caressed his cock sweetly, desperate to please. Sam began to try to force more of Greg's dick into his mouth, gagging as it hit the back after only the tip. His hands rubbed feverishly, squeezing and jerking the larger's cock.

It was quite the sight, Sam sucking his cock, even though his inexperience shone out, obvious like the sun on a clear day. Still, he was so pretty like that, so pretty and desperate, that it more than made up for his callowness. His mouth was warm and tight, and his hands were teasing, and it was all so devilishly good that Greg was gone almost as soon as they had started.

He choked out a, "Sam~!" before cumming, painting the smaller's mouth and throat white with his seed. Sam blinked slowly in a dazed state before pulling off of Greg's dick, a line of saliva still connecting them. In a delayed reaction, Sam raised a hand to his mouth, where his cheeks were puffed up by the sheer amount of cum Greg had made. Suddenly, there was a gulping sound as Sam swallowed Greg's seed before he wiped off a glob that had fallen onto his cheek and proceeded to suck it off his finger, making the most erotic sounds Greg had ever seen him do. 

"You shouda' warned me bout' that," Sam muttered as Greg picked him up and proceeded to kiss him all over his face and body. "I'm still good to go," he stated, pressing a kiss to the scruff of his chin.

"I'll go slow anyway." Greg reached over Sam for a large bottle of lube, pouring copious amounts of it into his hand. He pressed a finger in, flexing it around to stretch Sam's insides. The second finger came easy enough, but Sam whimpered in pain when the third was pressed into his hole. In response, Greg cooed out praises, softly kissing his cheeks. Eventually, Sam stopped whimpering, thin legs shaking as he spread them apart, hooking them on Greg's waist, and Greg positioned his cock to the tight ring of muscles, and slowly pushed in.

Greg only got passed the tip when Sam cried out in both pleasure and pain, but before Greg could pull out and probably spout out a bunch of apologies, Sam grabbed him and pulled them closer together. The movement caused Greg to jerk up into his prostate, causing Sam to moan and his eyes to go cross as he arched his back to the sweet sensation.

Greg sighed and began to slowly push as much of his cock inside of the smaller as was possible, causing his stomach to bulge into its shape, before pausing to let Sam get used to it. They spent the time with kisses, everything from sweet chaste ones to ones filled with lust, lewd and sloppy. Eventually, Sam took a deep breath and stared at Greg with his big dark eyes until the larger dragged out his cock to the tip. The sudden emptiness made Sam whimper. Greg slowly pushed back in, rubbing deliciously at Sam's prostate, making his legs jolt and a spark of pleasure shoot right back up, hitting the back of his skull. Sam's hands twitched and scrapped at Greg's chest in vain, looking for something to hold.

At this point, Sam had stopped talking, only moaning and keening as Greg bent over him, slowly fucking him, making him melt like ice cream on a hot day. Sam liked that, let the mini giant fuck him slow and soft as he traced and groped his body sweetly.

Sam hadn't even realized he had cummed until Greg did, filling up his stomach with loads of the sticky white fluid. Once the larger was finished, Sam was more than welcome to let Greg carry him to the bathtub, where he fell asleep in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm losing my stamina after doing all of those Homestuck chapters. When I finish these, I'll probably take a month off before continuing with my other works.
> 
> Next is... Against a Wall


	28. Day 27 - Against a Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Against a Wall  
Character(s) - Dacina and Cognit  
Background - You already know Dacina and Cognit is the gold-blood paramour  
Description - Cognit misinterprets something his morail says because he is horny

\--> Be Cognit Athene

You are Cognit Athene. At the moment, you are writing an essay of how the classism born in _Old Alternia_ is still present today in _Earth C_, and how Highbloods are little spoiled bitches (You'r3 looking at Tanssssssi). Down with the Highbloodsss! Taking up over half of the loungeplank, a littler bitch is taking a catnap. (It'sss Bassstaa. *Bassstard). You're nearly done, so you text your morail, the second most beautiful troll in the world.

.H3y

hello./ ⸌v⸍∩

...Ssso, I'm pr3tty much finish3d with my essssssay

?What ssshould I do now

oh./ Zef and ! am go!ng on a p!cn!c

do you want to come?乁❍v❍ㄏ

.Nah. You and ZFR go 3njoy your dat3 by yoursss3lves

then...

!s Daci busy? ᴗuᴗ

ehehehe

.No

then go talk to her, s!lly.

\\(`▾´)/

.Y3sss sssir

You place your grubtop on the counter to charge before heading out to find Dacina.

Dacina is the most beautiful troll in the world. Tall, smart, curvy, what more could a troll want? The rainbowdrinker-like teeth are hot too, you guess. You've been trying to date her every since you met her at the ripe old age of 6 (sssw33ps). You've managed to get out of the friendzone (you know only n3ckb3ardsss and nic3 guysss usss3 that word, but it'sss th3 only on3 you can think of to d3ssscrib3 your old relationship right now), only to be dropped into a worse zone. The Fuckbuddy Zone. At least you can touch her.

And oh boy you're horny now. She's just so hot.

Speaking of DAC, you've found her, carefully painting an Alternian landscape. She is deep in focus and would be pissed if someone interrupted her to ask for sex.

COG: H3y.

DAC: |Hello.|

|Do you need something?|

COG: B3nd m3 over and fuck me pl3asss3.

Dacina sighs before placing her brush into a cup of murky water and her palette next to it. Grabbing you by the horns, she forcefully bends you over, pinning you to the wall and yanking your shorts off. She's either impatient or wants this to be over quickly, since, instead of teasing you like she usually does, Dacina shoves three fingers up your nook and wraps her other hand around all of your bulges, both of the normal ones as well as the smaller twisted one that got deformed because no troll should have three bulges. A moment later, her fingers are replaced by her bulge, which twists and wriggles around inside you delightfully while your face is being shoved into a hard wall. 

It ends as quickly as it started. You pail yourself, tightening your nook, where Dacina is careful to pour all of her slurry into your genebladder. Once she pulls out, she snaps her fingers and points to the Ablution Block.

DAC: |Hurry up and clean this mess.|

You nod and leave as fast as you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, did it for the convos. Also, if anyone has some ideas for Day 31, go ahead and tell me. All I've got is that it needs to be _long_.
> 
> Next is... Swallowing and Crossdressing


	29. Day 28 - Swallowing and Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Swallowing and Crossdressing  
Character(s) - Zil and Danny  
Background - Remember Zane and Zenon? Zil is the next clone alien, and Danny is a nerdy astronomer/gaymer.  
Description - i am rebelling down with descriptions you read or you don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact Zil is a normie and he acts innocent but he is horny *dances the macarena*

"So?" Zil called out, stepping out of the bathroom. "Do you like it?" Danny swivelled his gaymer chair to face the blond-haired boy before sputtering and slamming his hands to his eyes. Zil was wearing a white crop top and a coral pink skirt, so short that Danny could see the curve of his ass clearly. It was something like what all of the cheerleaders and popular girls wore on the regular, and silently, Danny cursed Blair for giving it to Zil, who had no idea what that did to people.

💀**Blair Cohen**💀

Fuck you bitch

I see you liked the outfit.

Send me pics of your beautiful boy after you wreck him.

🖕

Just to spite Blair off, Danny wasn't going to send pics. He was not even going to fuck Zil in the outfit.

"Yeah, you look adorable, Z," he stated coolly, unpausing Minecraft. Danny started playing but faltered when Zil hopped into his lap, staring at him innocently with his big pastel-purple eyes.

"Can I sit here?" Zil smiled sweetly, and even though his ass was right on top of Danny's crotch, he nodded. Things went well for about an hour, and then Zil began to grind down right on Danny's dick, but he refocused himself, determined to finish off the Wither once and for all until Zil wanted another beacon. After five minutes of Danny not reacting, Zil scrunched up his face and slid down under the desk, laying his chin on one of Danny's thighs.

"What are you doing, Z?" Zil zipped down Danny's jeans and pulled down his boxers, exposing his half hand cock.

"Making myself useful," Zil stated before engulfing half of his length in his warm, tight mouth. He quickly hardened at Zil mouthing at him as his velvet tongue stroked at his tip. From the position Zil was in, his already short skirt rode up, and Danny could see the curve of his ass and the pretty white panties covering it.

He internally sighed. He had already lost half the battle the moment Zil had put on that skirt. Now, Danny only had to make sure he sent nothing to his best frenemy. He grabbed his phone and snapped a picture anyway, one with Zil's ass high and perky and his eyes looking up at him erotically. He saved it in his private file but didn't send it to Blair. Fuck Blair. 

Danny grabbed Zil's head and pulled him up, making the blond take more of his cock, one of his coral pink eyes squeezing shut in focus. 

"Fu-UCK~!" Danny cried out, cumming into Zil's mouth. Zil smiled before swallowing his load, his Adams Apple moving up and down. Pulling Zil up to his level, Danny pressed a kiss to his cheek while a hand went under the skirt. "Come here," he ordered, and Zil sat onto his lap.

***

Danny was now playing Binding of Issac with Zil on his lap, and briefly pausing, he sent a selfie of Zil and him sitting together.

**You have sent ZillyBae.png**

Bitch I asked for nudes

Didn't fuck him

But Danny did, oh yes he did!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sowwy. Like I said earlier, I'm tired and running out of steam. Next time's not even going to have sex as the main focus. I need to take a break from smut
> 
> Next is... Role Play and Aftercare


	30. Day 29 - Role Play and Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Role PIay and Aftercare  
Character(s) - Will and Luka  
Background - Will and Luka are villains, Luka's a horny mad scientist and Will's Hulk but without 2 personalities and has control of when he changes into STRONK form.  
Description - Villains savour a moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, their safeword is the name of Luka's hero cousin.

"Ah! No! Please, Villain!" screamed out a man with honey-blond hair, spandex suit ripped into shreds by the giant man above him, pounding into him relentlessly despite the smaller's screams. 

The larger man laughed, a smug, wicked sound, and thrusted even harder into him. "This is what you get for jumping into a fight against me without a plan, especially on my own turf. Besides, you love this, you little slut." The blond cried out, hands gripping desperately at the sheets of the bed they were on. "Now come for me, my little Luka."

"I can't! Please!" Luka cried out, but his hips jerked up against the larger, pushing the thick cock deeper into him as hot wet tears fell down his face. The larger chuckled before slapping his ass hard, the flesh a harsh red.

"You can and you will, little hero," he stated as he slammed once again into Luka's prostate, grabbing the smaller's hips to keep them still. Luka screamed again in a mix of agony and extasy as he came for the eighth time, a painful, dry orgasm. His legs shook and his arms collapsed, shoving his face into the bed. The larger kept fucking him anyway, just like he had done for the last seven times Luka orgasmed, pounding relentlessly into his overstimulated body.

It was too much.

His lips parted into a sob. "Kylee! K-Kylee!" The larger froze, and he stopped thrusting and slowly pulled out before shrinking back to a somewhat normal size, . "Will..." he panted out breathlessly as the larger turned him around and began kissing him all over, from his hot, red cheeks, still wet from the tears, to the rough skin of the large burn scar that covered half of his body, to his neck, where the scar started, and to his hips, where it ended. Will smiled lovingly when Luka's brows arched into a helpless little curve as he clung onto his shoulders for dear life, hands tightened into fists. He made a low instinctive noise in the back of his throat and his eyes were squeezed shut, like watching Will kiss him was too much.

"How was that? What went wrong?" Will asked with a concerned frown, and Luka smiled tiredly.

"Nothing went wrong, silly. It was great. _You_ were great." Luka pressed his face into the crook of Will's neck, slotting himself in perfectly under his chin. "It's just that I couldn't last any longer." Before Will could say anything else, Luka pressed a kiss to his lips, which quickly became warm and wet, and for a solid ten minutes, they laid there swapping spit until Will finally pulled away and scooped Luka up in his muscular arms, carrying him to the bathroom. 

After filling up the bath with hot water, Will lowered them both and began to clean the sweat from Luka's body.

The honey-haired boy hummed as Will's large hands ran over his body, whining out, "Everything huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts!" Will smiled and kissed his neck. 

"Do you want me to massage you?" he asked, running his hands through Luka's hair and filling it with bubbles from the citrus shampoo. The smaller nodded eagerly before melting back onto Will's chest in exhaustion.

"Urgh, Will, check if my legs are still there, I can't feel them..." It was obviously just a ploy to get Will to touch him more, and Will was more than happy to fall for it. Sliding his hands down Luka's delicate hips, he traced his legs before enveloping him into another kiss. Almost immediately after, Luka opened his mouth, letting Will taste every small sound he made. That time, they kept kissing until they were breathless from trying to breath nothing but each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the last easy one is over. :( I honestly have no idea what I want to do with the next two days. 
> 
> Next is... Corruption/Training


	31. Day 30 - Corruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Corruption  
Character(s) - Make up characters on the spot  
Background - None  
Description - Angel is bred by horny demon prince  
Trigger Warning - Dubious Consent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the way I chose what characters I use for every prompt was that I made a list of pairings and then used a random number generator to decide what pairings go with what prompt. So I decided what characters I would use with that method. ¯\\_( ﾟ_ ﾟ)_/¯

"Let go of me!" screamed out the little angel, his legs flailing as Ozoruth carried him away over his shoulders to his mansion. He really didn't know why the little thing was so mad. After all, Ruth had just saved him from some very hungry hell hounds.

Maybe it was the fact that ever since Ruth had seen him, he had been thinking up lots of different ways to fuck the babyfaced angel, all very kinky demon stuff. He had heard from a brother that most angels could sense pure, and unpure, thoughts. His favourite fantasy was a variation of fucking him till he was round and pregnant. This one he knew for a fact, that certain kinds of angels could get knocked up, and while Ruth couldn't tell if he was a cupid or a messenger, since the angel had a mixture of the traits of both, it really didn't matter. Both cupids and messengers could get pregnant, and Ruth really wanted kids with the angel's baby pink eyes and his sweet mocha skin.

All he had to do was make the fiesty little thing addicted to him.

Speaking of the angel, he had managed to wiggle out of Ruth's grasp and was running away in a random direction, trying to gain momentum to fly away. From the way the angel's cloak moved, Ruth could see the Hermes shoes the angel was wearing, as well as the armour, and damn that ass. Luckily, Ruth ran fast and caught the silly thing.

The angel screamed out in frustration. "WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO SEND ONE FUDGING LETTER WITHOUT A DEMON TRYING TO GET INTO MY PANTS?!" Even though he could tell that the angel was about to try and strangle him, Ruth still chuckled at his censoring. Lanching his tiny hands at Ruth's neck, the angel tried to wrap them around his neck, simultaneously screaming at him with all of the heavenly rages of God. He was so beautiful. Was this what being in love was like? "Are you even listening to me?!"

"So sorry, angel-"

"Tamiel," the angel interrupted, growling, an adorable pout on those full, kissable lips. Ruth could already imagine them around his cock while <strike>the angel</strike> Tamiel made lewd, adorable faces. And for good measure, a vibrator up his surely pretty pink hole.

"-baby-"

"Don't call me baby."

"-what do you need to do?" Tamiel huffed.

"Send a message to Prince Ozoruth of Hell." Ruth nearly began to roar with laughter but managed to keep it to a snigger. At least he knew what kind of angel Tamiel was. "What?!" Tamiel growled. 

"Tammy, baby, that's me!" Ruth chirped, grinning cheekily. Tamiel looked like he was about to murder Ruth.

"Okay," he growled, teeth grinding. "Put me down, and I'll read it out to you." Ruth really didn't want to let Tamiel go, but he also wanted to hear what the letter from heaven said. Placing the angel gently onto the ground, Ruth smiled. Pulling out a long scroll from out of his cloak, Tamiel proclaimed, "Dear Prince Ozoruth of the Nine Hells...", and began to read. Ruth had stopped listening after a minute, but he got the gist of it. Archangel Gabriel was inviting Ruth, and all of his siblings, to a meeting to negotiate some problem. They seemed to be very urgent that all of his family would be there.

The reason he had lost focus was just how cute Tamiel's face was. Now that he was still, Ruth could take a good look at him. Tamiel had the biggest pink eyes, with dark, long, lashes, and as Ruth had mentioned before, he had such sweet, kissable mocha skin. Ruth wondered what it would taste like. And those lips, so plush and kissable, with a cute ass to match. If it was possible, Ruth would have had heart eyes at the moment. 

"Are you even listening, you sinful excuse of a person?" Tamiel scoffed out in disgust bet only yelped in shock when Ruth swung him over his shoulder and began to run home as fast as possible.

***

Somehow, Tamiel had ended up in a fancy bed about to suck on a Prince of Hell's dick on his way to deliver a letter to invite said demon prince to a meeting to try to stop the demons from kidnapping and <strike>fucking</strike> corrupting angels, especially messengers like Tamiel who were just trying to sends messages. Gabriel had told him, multiple times, not to make a deal with any demon, but of course, Tamiel had been stupid enough to wander into a pack of slobbering, monstrous, hellhounds, and <strike>un</strike>lucky enough to have been saved by the very demon he had been sent to give a letter too, and then been basically kidnapped.

Tamiel had only known Prince Ozoruth for an hour or so, but he already hated him. He despised Ozoruth and his stupid large <strike>cock</strike> ego, and the way he was tenderly holding his face while pressing his <strike>wonderful</strike> horrible dick to his lips.

"Go ahead, no need to be embarrassed, just give it a little kiss~" Ozoruth smirked, making Tamiel dislike him even more. Still, a deal is a deal, and for as big of <strike>a dick</strike> an ego that the demon had, Tamiel didn't doubt that it, and sex in general, were boasts filled with hot <strike>cum</strike> shit.

Tamiel sighed and pressed a chaste kiss onto Prince Ozoruth's dick before licking a strip up of it, where all of his assumptions went down the drain. Prince Ozoruth tasted _so good_, and his taste awakened a side of himself that he hadn't even known existed. Tamiel began licking eagerly at Prince Ozoruth's cock, desperate for it as he began to rub against it, hands splayed to touch as much as possible.

In the back of Tamiel's mind, a trail of thoughts told him how much of a slutty, filthy, sinner he was being, and how ashamed he should have been. That train of thought was crashed when Prince Ozoruth grabbed him by his dyed golden locks, and _oh God_, his cum tasted amazing. It was surely filled with loads of sperm, enough to fill him up to the brim and breed him full of babies.

At that thought, Tamiel mentally slapped himself. No one was going to fill him with a bunch of unholy demon spawn, much less put anything at all inside him. 

Tamiel moaned again as Prince Ozoruth forced him to take more of the thick ridged cock, all the way down the base. Ozoruth's hips twitched like he wanted to fuck the angel's mouth so badly, but was controlling himself, and the idea of that made him feel burning hot, like a fever but better. 

Prince Ozoruth let out a groan as he came, spilling creamy hot cum down Tamiel's throat. The angel pulled off at the strange sensation of his mouth being filled and got some of his sense back. Overwhelming mortification of that fact that not had only Tamiel sucked a _Prince Of Hell_'s cock, he had also enjoyed it and had devastating amounts of lust-filled thoughts while doing so. His hand went to his mouth in delayed shock as he humiliatingly swallowed the admissibly tasty liquid. Tamiel's face was hot with embarrassment at the gesture.

***

Ruth was right. The sheer sight of that pretty face on his dick would have been enough to blow his load if he hadn't been able to control himself. Now, Tamiel was leaning away from him in shock, fingers absently grazing his lips, and the time was ripe to plant a kiss on them. 

Tammy squeaked in shock before helplessly leaning into Ruth. He tasted like cum, salty and sweet at the same time. Ruth's hands slid down to hold his hips, pulling the angel onto his lap. When he tried to pull off Tamiel's pants, the angel smacked Ruth's hand and pulled away.

"St-stop that! The deal was I sucked you off and you-!" Tamiel started but was shut up by Ruth's mouth on his. "Prince Ozoruth~" he moaned out through the kiss, little hands grabbing tightly at his chest.

"Ruth," he corrected, biting <strike>the</strike> his angel's lips. His hands returned to Tammy's hips, and then down to his ass as Tamiel tried to stutter something out. "I know, you're innocent and don't know what you're doing, but-" Tamiel interrupted him with a sound of offence.

"I'm not innocent and I do know what I'm doing!" he exclaimed defensively, yet Ruth only chuckled.

"Then show me, babe,~" Tamiel huffed, a mixture of disgust and exasperation, before nodding. "Bend over." He did as Ruth said, smushing his head to the bed in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. Ruth smiled, admiring the sweet curve of his ass before _finally_ pulling off Tamiel's pants. He was wearing plain white panties, which Ruth ripped off immediately much to Tamiel's disdain. His mocha-coloured thighs were slightly spread, and his dick was flushed and erect.

Ruth put his lips onto the inside of one of the angel's thighs, pressing soft hickeys and bites onto the soft flesh, before moving up to Tamiel's pretty hole. He ran his tongue down Tamiel's dick and across his hole, making him shiver. Both of Ruth's hands went up to spread the angel's ass open, and he pressed the tip of his snake-like tongue into him, eliciting yet another moan from Tamiel.

***

Tamiel's legs shook and he let out muffled moans as Ruth licked him open, tongue working its sinful magic. At some point, Ruth had begun to jerk him off, forcing Tamiel to bite down on the sheets to prevent the horrible <strike>sexy</strike> demon from hearing the shameful sounds he was letting out. Ruth was grabbing at Tamiel's waist, claws a slight prickle on his hips, and the demon was pressing his tongue right on an area that felt overwhelmingly good.

Soon, Ruth stopped, kissing his taint before pulling back and pressing the head of his cock to Tamiel's hole. He was about to push in when Tamiel yanked himself away.

"No!" he cried out hysterically. "You'll cum inside me cause you're an asshole and then I'll get pregnant with your demon spawn!" Tamiel pouted some more while Ruth searched through his drawers. Eventually, he pulled out a foil packet, ripped it, and put the condom.

"Babe, don't worry, no strange white liquids will be entering that sweet ass." Ruth blew a kiss, and Tamiel rolled his eyes. He pushed the demon onto his back and climbed onto his stomach. As he lowered his hips down onto the demon's length, he faced away, opting not to look at Ruth's <strike>handsome face</strike> ugly mug. "Nice. Reverse Cowgirl." The stretch hurt, but it wasn't anything bad, just not good at all. Tamiel felt very smug at his moral superiority to Ruth, and though the demon grabbed at his hips in an attempt to speed things up, Tamiel kept it nice and slow. After adjusting to his length, he began to move up and down, slow as molasses, and Ruth whimpered and groaned. Other than the <strike>sweet</strike> gross sensation of being so full, it wasn't half bad.

Suddenly, Tamiel's insides burned, and his legs collapsed, forcing all of Ruth's ribbed cock into him in one smooth motion, making him cry out in ecstasy. It felt _so_ good. Ruth kissed him on the neck, smirking, before sinking his sharp teeth down on Tamiel's shoulder in a mating bite.

***

"The condom broke, huh? That was quick!" Ruth chirped before thrusting up right into Tamiel's sweetspot, making him whimper like a wounded animal. "Sorry for lying, baby boy. You're just too good to let go, practically made to be bred..." He continued to ramble out as he reconfigured their position, moving Tamiel onto his lap. Ruth hooked his arms under Tamiel's legs, pinning them up again his head. 

Ruth began to bounce the angel on his cock, watching in rapture at the lewd pleasure-filled faces Tamiel made as his prostate was pounded into relentlessly. Ruth was so close.

"G'nna cum, angel," he murmured, so Tamiel tried to pull himself off of his dick, to no avail.

"Pull it out! Please!" he cried out, moans slipping into the plea as he was thrusted into faster and faster. Ruth had no intention to pull out. Tamiel's ass was exquisite; tight, warm and heavenly, and Ruth had said multiple times that he would breed the angel. Tamiel arched his back and let out a surprised keen as Ruth came and filled him up with fertile hot cum. 

Ruth put him back onto his knees, beautiful ass filled to the brim with his essence poking up into the air, before grabbing a cock ring and putting it on the angel.

"Wha...?" Tamiel slurred out as Ruth pressed back into him.

"That'll stop you from coming till you beg," he stated and began to fuck Tamiel again.

***

Tamiel had no idea how long he and Ruth had been going for, or anything at all. What was he supposed to be doing anyway? He felt like he was about to burst, both from being fucked full of cum and from how torturously close he was. Delicate, a house of cards about to fall and give in. Ruth had fucked him with everything, from ropes to all sorts of toys.

Speaking of toys, at the moment, Ruth had stuck a vibrator up his ass, directly to his sweet spot, and let Tamiel cry out in torture as the demon fucked the insides of his thighs. It was what he was doing right then. His large hands groaped at Tamiel, teasing his hole and dick. Ruth came again, splattering cum that should've clearly gone to Tamiel's ass onto his legs and thighs. 

"Please..." Tamiel whispered hoarsely.

"What, Tammy?" Ruth asked slyly, now sucking on one of the angel's nipples. "Please, _what_?"

"Please..." Ruth nodded, urging him to continue. "PIease, let me cum! I can't anymore, please!" Tamiel whimpered out, but it seemed to be enough for the demon, who finally, _finally _pulled off the cock ring. Sliding down to waist level, Ruth enveloped Tamiel's dick, bobbing up and down with a hellish warmth. 

Tamiel loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this kinda feels like an unintentional apology for Days 17 and 21  
The last one is upon us.
> 
> Next is... I have no idea!


	32. Day 31 - Wild Card

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kink - Tentacles  
Character(s) - Elifas and Lurcan  
Background - Remember when Sam talked about his unofficial morail? This is that guy and his matesprit. Lurcan is a rust, and Elifas is a bronze.  
Description - Lurcan gets fucked by a chest full of tentacles, and Elifas joins in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look. I ended with more Homestuck. I am a filthy degenerate.

_10 minutes ago..._

volubleMedic [VM] began pestering arcaneModerator [AM] \--

VM: theres a huge ass sandstorm so we wont be there before tomorrow

VM: you and AP can go fucking crazy just clean up after yourselves

AM: SAM!!! >-<

AM: don'T say Things like That! iT's embarrassing!

AM: be careful. i command iT

VM: yessir if the great Moderator says it i must do it

AM: you beTTer ):T

volubleMedic [VM] ceased pestering arcaneModerator [AM]

\--> Be Lorcan Loxius

Tona is lying down on the floor of the mansion on the Green Moon of Earth C, too drained to stop you from becoming the <strike>former</strike> loneliest troll in the world.

You are now Lorcan, a rust blood with the sign Arga. At the moment you are moping in the common room located in LoTaT, after receiving a message that your morail (iT' unofficial. you are unsure if humans can do quadrenTs.) and his hate-crush can't make it home today, and your mateprit has quest matters to attend to. He'll be back in an hour, but you have nothing to do until he comes back, and as an old friend once said, iidle hand2 are the HIIc2 playthiing2. 

You put your grub top onto its bed and wander around before remembering the weird box Elifas brought one time. You knqow you shouldn't open it on account that the boxes usually were filled with giant imps or other deadly monstrosities, but you are bored and very close to going a level up the escheladder. You equip **bookkind** and **riflekind**, and prepare to fight whatever monster pops out.

You yank the lid open and abscond to a corner of the room. For a moment, nothing happens, but suddenly, a giant, oozing tentacle shoots up, followed by a whole bunch more. They lunge at you and before you can even pull out The Idiot's Guide to Summoning, Seaunces, and The Dead, they've tightly wrapped around your body, pinning you.

You squeak out in embarrassment when one goes under your shirt and begins to curl around your waist, touching your grub scars. Another one creeps into your pants and goes in between your legs and rubs at your nook and clit. When your bulge comes out, pre-slurry staining your boxers, a third tentacle intertwines with it, gripping tightly. You moan out, but before you can put your hands on your mouth to muffle the sounds, the tentacles grab your hands and pin them above you, knocking out TIGtSSaTD to the side. More of the slick limbs slither beneath your clothes, and you gasp as one of them, particularly thick, pokes at the entrance to your waistchute. Another slips its tip into your mouth.

Suddenly, both of the tentacles slam into you in unison, and your vision blurs...

O-O unfortunatly, you cannot be this troll anymore. choose another character.

\---> Be Elifas Oberon

You are now Elifas, a Taurpio. After an hour of setting up cards on pedestals in the Land of Tarot and Twilight, you are finally back. You are more than ready to sit back and relax.

Elifas: LorCan?

There is no reply. You pull out **Laozi's Jian** and began to quietly creep throughout the hive. You turn the corner to the common room and see what is keeping Lorcan from answering you.

The latest Pandoras Box is open, and in it is a tentacle monster that looks like it's from the weird parts of Blackhub. Lorcan is tangled up in it and goSh that iS rather leWd.

Your matesprit's clothes are ripped off, so you can clearly see how the tentacles pump into his ass and mouth in smooth movements, and his nook is wet and dripping. The tentacles are holding him up by the legs, wrapped around his thighs, while his hands, still free, are hanging onto it in dear life. More of them rub and grope his body. He seems to be enjoying them, from the moans and the copious amounts of rust slurry on the floor, and who are you to ruin the fun? You'd much rather join in.

The tenta-monster notices you, but instead of attacking, it pulls its limb out of Lorcan's mouth and uses two thin tentacles to spread open his nook all prettily. You stride over and kiss him, running your hands on his body.

"Sorry..." he pants breathlessly, and you kiss him again, taking his hands and press them to your pants. He gets the hint and undoes your pants, letting your already unsheathed bulge curl around his wrist. He guides your bulge to his nook, both moaning as it penetrates. He grabs your shoulders overwhelmed as you begin to thrust. 

The tentacles remind you that they still exist when they shove a limb up your nook, but you really don't care. All you want to do is pleasure the beautiful boy in front of you. He moans as you zero in on a particular spot, and between you and the tentacle, he pails himself, shaking and arching his back against you. The tentacle keeps going, and you can tell that its now too much for Lorcan.

You pull out **the Jian** once again and throw it at the center of the beast before taking the **Cherry Wand** and attacking it until the tenta-thing retreats away from you two. You eventually trap it back into its box, locking i. Scooping up Lorcan, you carry him to the Abdulition block and clean yourselves up.

Lorcan: sorry

shouldn'T have done ThaT

Elifas: Hey. It'S fine. We had fun anyWay

Lorcan: yeah you're righT

\---> Timeskip

It is the next day, and San and Melpom. They are ruffled up, and in severe need of a bath. You think the human has a bitemark.

Sam: sorry we were late

Lorcan: i can see why

He pulls down the collar of Sam's shirt, exposing a large bite mark, and you already know who made it using Light shenanigans, and also the fact that only a certain Heiress has such sharp teeth to make the bite out of the four of you. Lorcan raises an eyebrow at the human, and both he and Melpom look away, embarrassed.\

i can assume This was noT in The red quadran T, righT?

no!

}}} no!

Tona suddenly drags you out of Elifas and into her house/hive/mansion.

O-O hey

O-O fuck; i'm so tired

O-O but i had fun

O-O so yeah

O-O it's over for now

O-O please don't leave

O-O i'll be bac;k in lik;e a month

O-O please boo;kmar;k my sort of Homestuck; fanfiction and other thing

O-O id;k

O-O want some japanese chips?

He hands you [a bag of chips](https://wegee.us/image/cache/catalog/Food/Japan/JapanSnacks-FJ100005-2-800x984.jpg), and you take a bite of one. They are covered in chocolate. You are unsure if this is a good or bad thing.

O-O yeah man.

O-O i'll lik;e be relevent in li;ke never, or not at least for a long while, so yeah, before you leave, wanna hang?

You sit down next to them and watch all of the ORIGINAL animated Disney Classics while you eat churros and chips.

Good End!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O-O bye dude.  
O-O see you soon maybe?  
O-O /8C


End file.
